Happily Never After
by Sage of Procrastination
Summary: Full summary inside. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Cassidy are facing problems that can't be solved by magic. No husbands, and unborn children. Will they ever find their happy ending? Or is lonelyness their only choice? R&R, different pairs
1. Will's divorce

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 1: Will's Divorce

Rain poured onto the ground heavily, and thunder echoed through the black sky.

Wilma Vandom hurried through the heavy rain, clinch her trench coat closer to her.

She had been such a fool to think she would have a happily ever after with Matt.

Oh, she was such a fool!

Will ran as quickly as she could to the apartments.

Once she reached it, she scanned the list for Susan Vandom.

Then she pressed the button.

Susan Vandom watched solemnly as the storm raged on, giving no sign of stopping.

Today was Will's birthday, and this was the day Susan loathed.

She loathed this day because this was the day when Will was taken away from her, away to a happy marriage with Matt Olsen.

Or so she hoped.

A buzz rang in her ears and Susan walked over to the machine.

"Yes?" she asked after pressing the answer button.

"Hi Mom," a weak but very familiar voice said through the machine.

"Will? Will, is that you?" Susan blurted.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," Will's voice said through the speaker. "Now can you buzz me in. It's kind of wet out here."

"Oh right, of course, sorry." Susan pressed the button to let Will in.

Moments later, there was a soft knock on the door and Susan opened the door.

It took a moment or two to realize the woman standing there was her daughter.

Only when Will spoke by saying, "Hi," did Susan let Will enter.

Susan gestured towards the couch and Will graciously sat on it.

Finally Susan broke the silence. "So, Will," she began, trying to keep her voice cheerful. "How are you? And where's Matt? I thought you were going to be with him."

Will frowned and looked down on the carpet, staying quiet. Susan got the message thankfully.

Susan then decided to change subjects, but Will beat her to the catch.

"Matt and I are divorced."

"Oh," was Susan sad answer.

Will shook her head angrily and said, "When he and I married, Matt wanted so badly to become a lead singer. So he and I moved to Hollywood, hoping he could find work there."

"It didn't work, did it?" Susan asked quietly. Much to Susan's surprise, Will shook her head.

"He did find work, and it was a stroke of luck. A manager had recognized him from the Battle of the Bands completion, and asked for him to be a guitarist in his new band. Matt accepted. He soon became famous, people everywhere knew him. It got so good that the manager decided that his CDs would go statewide. More fame came to Matt. Everyone knew him now. But," Will stopped, biting her lip.

Susan leaned towards her a bit and said, "Go on, Will. I want to hear more."

Will sighed and continued reluctantly, "You know what happens when a guy or a girl becomes so famous that everyone knows him or her?"

Susan shook her head.

"They become so famous that they start to have fan clubs, people who worship them and want to marry them. Of course, if that famous person is already married, fans may start to sent hate mail to their spouse."

Susan gasped. "They didn't!"

Will nodded solemnly. "They did. At first it wasn't bad, just a few hate letters in the mail box. But, as weeks past, and Matt's popularity grew, so did the letters. It got so bad, that once I remember the mailbox was flooded with nothing but hate mail."

"Oh, Will. I'm so sorry."

Will shrugged helplessly and asked, "Hey, what can you do?"

"Didn't Matt try to stop it?"

"No, I never mentioned it to him. I didn't want him to worry. But, then things started to happen that stretched our relationship. He came later and later back from work. He started to go to the local bars, then he started to get drunk. We started argue a lot more over little things, like wasting money and doing stupid things."

Will threw up her hands in frustration and said, "All that fame went to his head, Mom. He acted differently from what he used to. He got cocky, rude, it even got to the degree were he called himself a rock god!"

Susan's eyes widened in disbelief. But Will wasn't done yet. "I was strained over this. He flirted with young girls, even kissed one, right in front of me. And then that girl he kissed had this attitude when I interrupted. She called me 'an old woman'. I was so mad that I was going to slap her. Then Matt mouthed me off. But the final straw was when he brought another woman to our house and did 'it' with her! That was that. I told myself that if Matt wanted to flirt with other women, fine! He could have that. But I wasn't going to be his wife anymore. So the next day when he was away recoding, I packed up and left."

"Didn't Matt try to call you?" Susan pondered.

"I sure he tried, but I left my new cell phone at his apartment. My old one is still here, I think though."

"And how did you file a divorce?"

"Simple. I went to the judge and asked to file a divorce paper quietly, so as not to get the press on my back. Thanks for the new divorce system, I was able to do it without Matt or the press knowing. And now, here I am."

Will rested her head on her palm, her mind buzzing and spinning.

Susan walked over to her grown up daughter and hugged her gently. Then Susan realized a small detail that Will forgot to mention.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Susan cried when her fingers accidentally bumped into her daughter's swollen stomach.

Will smiled weakly and blushed. "It was, as you can say, a farewell gift from Matt."

"When did you find out?" Susan blurted out.

Will looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Five months before I got a divorce with him. When we were still in love."

Susan groaned and rubbed her templates. This was too much for this poor mother to take! Then a thought entered Susan's head.

Will came home for two reasons; one, to tell Susan she and Matt were done and two, to ask for help.

"Do you need help?" Susan found herself asking.

Will slowly nodded. "I need to find a job, but I don't think I'm be able to work all the time. Because, well, you know. . ." She gestured sheepishly at her stomach.

Susan sighed, but a smile was beginning to crawl its way onto her lips. Oh, well. She had Will home again. That was all that mattered for now.


	2. Irma's tragedy

Happily Never After

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 2: Irma's Tragedy

Tom Lair drove his car up to his driveway. But strangely enough, there was another car parked right in front of the house. Tom arched an eyebrow, but shrugged off his shoulders.

Perhaps Anna invited a friend over, Tom thought mildly to himself as he opened the car door.

But, when he walked into the house, he heard soft crying.

Who could it be? Tom asked himself.

"Hello, everyone! I'm home!" Tom hollered, just like he normally did.

The crying stopped and Chris ran out of the living room, his face plagued with sadness and sorrow.

"What is it?" Tom asked his son as soon as he was in front of him. Chris lowered his head and mumbled something undetectable. Tom asked again, only louder. "Christ, what happened? What's going on here?"

Chris looked up, tears welling in his blue eyes. "Irma's home."

Irma? His daughter who he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever?

"What happened?" Tom asked, his voice cracking in fear. "Who was crying?"

"It was me," a familiar voice spoke from behind Chris.

Tom looked up to see Irma. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes red from crying.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he rushed over to his daughter.

Irma's lips trembled for a bit, then she threw herself into her father's out-reached arms and sobbed heavily.

Anna stepped out of the living-room, her eyes also tear-stained.

"Martin's dead, Tom. He was killed in a car accident," Anna answered softly.

"Martin's . . . How . . . How did this happen?" Tom stuttered. Irma stirred in his arms and said, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been in the car with him, if I hadn't asked for him to go, he would still be alive."

"Wait! You were in the car with him when the accident happened?"

Irma nodded and continued to sob in his arms.

Tom looked helplessly at Anna, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Anna sighed, then explained, "Martin and Irma were at home when she had a sudden craving for pizza. The nearest pizza place was ten miles down the Interstate, so Martin, being the sweet-heart he was, decided to take Irma since she is pregnant . . ."

"Hold on, Anna! Irma's pregnant? Right now?!" Tom interrupted, looked curiously at his full grown daughter.

Irma straightened up and Tom realized it was true.

Her belly was bulging out, probably six months.

Anna cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, Martin decided to give Irma her wish. They were driving down the Interstate when a semi went out of control and hit their car."

"I was lucky. Martin saw the danger and shoved me out of the car. I can only thank God that my car door wasn't fully shut. But, Martin didn't get out in time," Irma choked, hugging herself with her head lowered in defeat.

"Oh, Irma," Tom cooed, wrapping his arms around Irma gently.

"We invited Irma to stay here until she could find a job. Is that okay with you, Dad?" Chris asked, interrupting the moment.

Tom nodded without hesitation and whispered into Irma's ear, "We're here, Irma. Don't worry. We'll take care of you. Everything's going to be alright."


	3. Taranee's Loss

Happily Never After

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 3: Taranee's Loss

Peter couldn't believe his ears when he put down the phone.

Taranee was home. After all these years, she finally returned home.

Peter hurried home as quickly as his boss would allow him.

When he arrived home, he found his parents in the living room with . . . Taranee.

She had grown so much from the little timid girl she had once been.

She had gone through so many changes, some physical, others mental.

"Hi Peter," Taranee murmured when she noticed her older brother in the room.

Peter couldn't contain himself anymore.

He rushed over and hugged Taranee hard, tears of joy crawling down his cheeks.

"Peter," Taranee warned, tears also running down her cheeks, "not so hard, please. You'll squish the baby."

"The baby?" Peter released his baby sister and stared in surprise at her.

Then he gaped. Her belly was budging big time, and Peter could only guess she was in her eighth month of pregnancy.

"You're . . . you're pregnant? You're going to have a baby?" Peter asked, shaking his head in shock.

Taranee chuckled and put a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"Can you believe it, Peter?" his mother, Theresa, asked with oblvious joy. "Taranee's going to have a baby. Lionel and I are going to be grandparents!"

"And you're going to be an uncle!" Lionel, Peter's father, laughed.

Peter was too shock even to manage a smile.

"So," Theresa asked, changing subjects, "where's the father? Nigel should have been with you."

"Yeah, where is Romeo? I want to congratuled him for this!" Lionel said, beaming.

The smile that had once been on Taranee's face disappeared as soon as her mother mentioned Nigel.

She hung her head in sorrow and her expression was dark

Peter arched an eyebrow in concren and took a deep breath before asking, "Hey, Taranee, what's up? You're looking pretty down."

Taranee's shoulders began to shutter, as if she was crying. Finally, she choked, "Nigel's dead. He died last week because of a stroke."

"A stroke?" Lionel pondered. "But that boy is, err, was a healthy lad, How could he die of a stro-"

"His heart was weakened because of surgrey done as a baby. The stroke he had was strong, too strong for his heart to take. It just . . . failed him suddenly. The doctors tried everything, but it was too late." Taranee looked up, her eyes watery and red, "He was already gone."

"Oh, Taranee," Theresa cooed, sitting down next to her daughter and holding her close, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do."

Taranee sniffed and hugged her mother back, whispering, "Thanks Mom. That means a lot."

Peter suddenly felt reality storm in.

This was life. Young people die, leaving so many loved ones behind left to grieve.

Mothers-to-be become widows in two seconds flat.

He and Lionel walked over to Taranee and made a group hug.

They would do whatever they could to fill the hole left inside Taranee.

This, they vowed.


	4. Cornelia's nightmare

Happily Never After

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 4: Cornelia's Nightmare

Cornelia Hale was strong.

As firm as a rock.

As stubborn as a tree.

Nothing could shake her cage.

Or so they said.

But not anymore.

Not after today. . .

Cornelia was visiting her parents' home.

It wasn't her idea, though.

It was Caleb's, her husband.

He had, last night, talked her into seeing her parents to tell them the good news.

She was pregnant.

By three months to be exact.

The two had argued over the topic most of the night.

Finally, after midnight, Cornelia gave in.

She would visit her parents, all smile and no frown.

But that was an act.

Inside she was still fuming over what had happened two years ago.

When Cornelia had announced she was getting married.

At first, her parents didn't seem too thrilled.

They begged her to wait a bit, to finish school.

She had, of course, refused.

The debate had turned into an arguement and the arguement turned into a fight.

Then Cornelia, red with anger, stormed out of the apartment, vowing never to return.

It had been the same with her friends.

They all had arguements with their parents.

Will and her mom fought over Will being foolish to think of moving to Hollywood.

Irma and her father fought over Irma being ready to marry.

Taranee and her mother fought over if Taranee really should marry Nigel.

Cornelia and her friends did not forgive their parents, that was for sure.

They had steered clear of them for two years.

And now Cornelia's husband, her lover, was forcing her to visit her parents.

And to apologize for her behavior.

Cornelia was not looking forward to it.

She stopped the car in front of her old apartment.

She climbed up the stairs, keeping her head low so no one would realize her.

Finally she was at the front door to her doom.

She knocked.

Much to her surprise and relief, Lillian opened the door.

"Cornelia!" her little sister screamed as she ran up and gave Cornelia a big hug.

Cornelia had the air squeezed right out of her. She never knew her sister was so strong.

Then Lillian released Cornelia, grabbed her arm, and dragged her inside the room.

"MOM! DAD! GUESS WHAT! CORNELIA'S HOME!" Lillian bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"What? Cornelia? Is she here?" a masculan voice asked.

Suddenly Cornelia was being enbraced by her mom and dad. They were both crying with joy.

It almost made Cornelia want to cry.

"Oh, Cornelia! It's so good to see you again. It's been too long," her mother Elizabeth sighed, brushing a loose strain of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Cornelia, dear, my, have you grown. How's the man of the house doing?" Harold, her father, laughed, patting his daughter's back.

"I missed you so much, Sis. I thought I'd never see you again!" Lillian giggled happily, clapping her hands together.

"I, uh, wow, I never thought I was missed this much," Cornelia gasped, scratching the back of her head.

"Of course you were missed, Cornelia! Just because we had a fight doesn't mean we don't love you anymore," Elizabeth reassured.

Cornelia for the first time since entering Heatherfield smiled. Then the reason why she came nudged her brain. She had news to tell.

"Okay," Cornelia laughed, throwing her old feelings out the window, "I guess you guys are eager to hear what my life been like since I left, so I'll start from square one.

"Caleb and I got married a month after I left and we got an apartment in Midgale. I got a part time job as a park ranger while Caleb found a job as a police officer. Everything since then been great and wonderful. But the reason why I came back was to tell you guys something important."

Cornelia sighed, feeling the suspense rising in the room.

"I'm three months pregnant," she said finally.

Silence.

Then in a split second, the room bursted into cheers.

"Congrats to both of you!"

"Yay, I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Oh, Cornelia! This is wonderful news!"

Moments later, the Hale family was back together again, laughing and sharing stories that happened over the past two years.

Everything was perfect.

Until that phone call.

Cornelia heard her cell phone ringing.

She apologized for the distrubance and explained her husband was on a case right now and would sometimes check up with her.

She peeked at the caller.

It wasn't Caleb.

It was his partner, Mike.

She answered, uncertainy raising her gut. Had something bad happened? Was Caleb hurt? Or worse?

"Hello?" she asked.

"Cornelia? Hi, it's Mike. You know, Caleb's buddy from the force?"

"Yes, we meet at the company pinic more than once, remember?"

"Yeah, I was just checking. Listen, Cornelia, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but uh."

He paused, sounding grief shriken.

"Go on," Cornelia insisted. "I can handle this. What happened?"

"Caleb and I were tracking a serial killer when we cornered him to a wall. We didn't know he was armed, and I was kind of cocky, but uh, he shoot Caleb, Cornelia. I'm sorry. We did everything we could but, he just died in my arms."

"WHAT?!" Sorrow and grief devoured her heart. Her husband was dead? Just like that?

"Um, Cornelia. Caleb wanted to leave you with a message. Right before he died, he said he loves you, and that he hopes your child will grow up big and strong. He also said be a better mother to it than his mother was to him. I gues that's all, so bye."

He hung up.

The room that was once full of laughter and joy was now darkened and overshadowed by grief.

Caleb was gone.

His dream of being a wonderful father was over.

And he had left her all alone.

Harold asked his daughter what was the matter.

She said her husband had just been killed a few moments ago.

Everyone began to comfort her.

And Cornelia finally broke down.

**Okay, next chapter is going to be about Hay Lin. And I have decided this story will be a prequel to my next generation of guardians story.**

**As for the future guardians, they are called D.R.A.G.N.S. (pronouced drag-N-s)**


	5. Hay Lin's tears

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 5: Hay Lin's Tears

Yan Lin placed the final dishes into the sink and whipped her brow with a rag.

She was really getting too old for this kind of labor.

Just then, there was a scream. A scream of joy.

Yan Lin shot out of kitchen and gasped.

Hay Lin was standing at the door way, being hugged by her parents and Mira. She notice her grandmother and smiled.

"Hey Grandma," Hay Lin said in a hoarse rasp. It sounded like she had been crying earlier.

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin gasped as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"Hi Grandma," Hay Lin greeted.

"We're so glad you came home," Chen laughed.

"Me too," Hay Lin said. Tears ran down her eyes as she said, "'Cause I'll be staying here again."

"What?" Joan asked. "What about Eric? Neither of you went bankrupt, did you?"

Hay Lin shook her head sadly. "Eric won't be joining us."

"What happened?" Yan Lin demanded.

More tears fell down her granddaughter's cheeks as she said, "He's dead, Grandma. He died in battle, when a suicide boomer blew himself up."

"Oh," was all the former air guardian could say.

"He was shipped off four months ago. I got the news of his death three days ago."

Yan Lin, Chen, Mira, and Joan were silent for a moment.

Then Chen lifted his grown daughter's chin and said, "You can stay here as long as you'd like Hay Lin. It's not every day your husband dies in a suicide bombing."

More tears fell down Hay Lin's cheeks. "Thanks Dad," she choked.

Chen held his daughter close.

It was silent again, the only sound was of Hay Lin's soft sobs.

Then, she stirred and mumbled, "There's something I need to tell you guys."

Joan arched an eyebrow. Mira asked, "What is it, Hay Lin?"

For a moment, Hay Lin's lips broke into a gentle smile and she answered, "I'm going to have Eric's baby."

Yan Lin gasped.

"His baby? How-when did you find out?" Chen asked urgently.

"The day before he was shipped off. I'm four months pregnant, as of today."

"Then congratulations, Hay Lin!" Joan said with joy.

"At least you have his child to remember him by," Mira pointed out.

Hay Lin nodded and rubbed her belly. "But this child will be born without a father. That's the bad thing."

"All will be well, Hay Lin," Yan Lin reasoned. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks again, everyone," Hay Lin whispered. "I feel lucky already."

"You were always the lucky one of the family," Chen said.

Joan, Mira, and Yan Lin nodded their agreement and gathered around for a group hug.

"But there's one thing we need from you," Chen said, breaking the moment.

Hay Lin widened her eyes in surprise, but she didn't say a word. She knew what was coming.

"You need to work in the restaurant until you're in your eighth month, okay?"

"Chen!" Joan snapped. Hay Lin raised her hand to stop her mother.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand. I shouldn't just sit here and do nothing. It's only fair," Hay Lin reasoned.

"But still," Joan tried to say, but Mira just shook her head.

"You heard the kid. She made up her mind. Let's just leave it as that," she said.

Joan sighed but nodded.

Chen smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great! Then let's get cracking. We have a lot of cleaning up to do before dinner rush."

The others followed Chen to the kitchen.

"It's good to have you back, Hay Lin," Yan Lin said to her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Grandma," Hay Lin said, returning a smile.

Perhaps she could have her happily ever after.

But one thing was certain.

It would take a long time before it was even in sight.


	6. Cassidy's defiance

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 6: Cassidy's Defiance

Cassidy stared sheepishly at the floor.

She knew she was in trouble.

Cassidy had fooled herself into believing she was in love with someone who loved her back.

Obliviously that wasn't the case.

Cassidy peeked at the envelope in her hand.

It was her test results from the doctor.

She quickly shoved the envelope into her packet when her elderly mother, Emily, walked into the living room.

"I told you that boy was no good for you, Cassidy," Emily scowled at her college aged daughter. "But you refused to listen to me. You insisted he was the 'one'. Now look, you two are now broke up. Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah. I did," Cassidy lied.

Emily nodded and poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Cassidy.

The former water guardian sipped in briefly.

The guilt and shame of hiding a secret from her mother was almost unbearable.

Still, it did her some good talking with her aging mother, even if she couldn't hear as well.

"So, now that you've broken up with that hypocrite, what do you plan on doing?" Emily asked as she sat herself down across from her daughter.

Cassidy shrugged and answered, "Finish my degree to become a doctor, I guess."

"But what about your social life?" Emily questioned.

Again, Cassidy shrugged. "Maybe not rush into relationships as quickly anymore?"

"Cassidy." The redhead looked up from her cup at her mother. She was looking very serious.

"You are going to promise me that you will not get into a relationship with another boy until you're not in college and find a good job. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, understood." But Cassidy felt like she swallowed her tongue.

No more flirting?

No more cracking jokes and fluttering her eyelashes at cute boys?

She didn't know if she could do it.

After an hour or so talking, Cassidy dismissed herself and left.

With so much on her mind, Cassidy didn't bother to say hi to her room mate or even undress.

She was so tired that she just flopped into bed and fell right to sleep.

The next morning Cassidy was awakened by the sweet smell of pancakes and tea.

Her room mate, Rebecca, was a sweet girl with dreams of becoming a chef.

And of course, Cassidy was always her food taster.

But not today.

Suddenly Cassidy felt sick.

Very sick.

Before you could say 'night-crawler', the former water guardian rushed to the bathroom and doubled over.

Rebecca must've heard that because the first thing Cassidy heard was her knocking on the door.

"Cassidy? Are you okay?" her voice asked.

"Yeah, just a little under the weather," Cassidy called.

But it was only the beginning.

For the whole day, Cassidy didn't feel good.

She had trouble walking since she had a few dizzy spells.

Then she would feel incredibly warm.

Other times she had to rush to the bathroom and throw up.

Finally, one of her professor gave her a pass and told her to go home and rest up.

For the rest of the day, she laid on the bed, napping.

When the end of the day came, Rebecca dropped off any work Cassidy had missed.

When Cassidy finally opened her eyes, she realized it was almost seven.

Rebecca decided to question her as soon as she woke up.

"Come on, Cassidy, what's the scoop? This is the third time this week you've been under the weather!"

"I'm fine, Rebecca. Really,"

"Well, if you ask me, I think you're pregnant."

"W-What m-makes you t-think that?"

"Because my mom had those same symptoms when she got pregnant." She paused, then leaned over and asked, "You did have your period, right?"

Cassidy shook her head. It was time to admit to the truth. "No, at least not yet."

Rebecca nodded as if she expected that, and then she leaned over and said, "You're pregnant, Cassidy. It has to be that. You need to see a doctor."

"No, I don't need to see a doctor."

"But don't you want-"

"I won't see a doctor to confirm what I already know. Rebecca, I've already seen a doctor. Plus, I'm going to be one. Yes, I'm pregnant, I'll admit it."

Rebecca gasped and stuttered, "Wha-how did your grandmother react? Did she kick you out?"

"No."

She sighed with relief and said, "Oh good, because I was beginning to think-"

"She doesn't know." Cassidy looked at Rebecca with serious eyes and continued before her friend could start anything. "She's really old, Beck. If I told her that, she might have a heart attack. "

"B-but," Rebecca stuttered. "She's your grandma. Your only family. How could you hide something like being pregnant from her?"

"You can't tell I'm pregnant, Rebecca. Besides, I only stay a few hours at her place. She will never see me get sick or anything in that short time."

"Yeah, but what about when your belly swells? How can you hide that?"

"Simple, I'll wear baggy clothes."

"Even with that you can't hide a seventh, or eighth, or ninth month," Rebecca reasoned.

Cassidy shrugged and replied, "I won't visit her then. I'll just say I'm really busy with college and work."

"Cassidy! You are crazy! If you don't tell her, how are you going to explain when you go into labor and the baby is born? You'll be living with that child for the rest of your life, Cassidy. You need to tell her now."

Cassidy lowered her head. Rebecca was right. No matter what she did, Cassidy couldn't hide the baby for long. But what would her mother do if she told she did 'it' before getting married.

Mom was right about Conner, Cassidy thought bitterly. He only wanted the feeling, not my heart.

"Fine," Cassidy grumbled. "I'll tell her."

"And I'll be right behind you," Rebecca chirped.

Cassidy nodded but still had this uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Subconsciously, she put a hand over her belly.

She hoped this would go well, for her sake and for her baby's.


	7. Broken hearts and broken dreams

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole, David, Kyle, Joseph, Tomo, or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The rest belong to Cassidy the Water Sage.

Chapter 7: Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams

With Will:

Will sat on her bed side, glaring at the little frog clock on her bedside.

She was waiting for her mother to return from Dean's house. Will couldn't believe that they had gotten married. And she had missed it.

She rubbed her bulging belly, trying to keep her mind focused. Her mind began to drift off to the past . . .

"Will, you okay?" Matt asked through the door.

There was a squeal of joy, and Will burst through the door.

"It's positive, Matt! I'm pregnant!" Will screamed.

"P-pregnant?" Matt repeated. Will nodded.

He put a hand to his head in disbelief. "A baby. I'm going to be a dad. Wow."

He walked towards the window. "This is great, Will. I mean, we should tell everyone this!"

"But Matt, I thought—"

"This could get my ratings up! It'll be headline news!" Matt continued.

Will didn't talk. She just let him rant all day about this.

And didn't show up when Matt announced Will was pregnant.

Will shook her head. That moment, and others before that showed where their marriage would have ended.

She had been such a fool.

With Irma:

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Tom said, opening the door to a bedroom.

A bedroom that looked very familiar.

Tom noticed the bewilderment in Irma's face. "This was your room, before you moved out. Anna and I thought that since you don't live here anymore, we could make some use to it by turning it into a guest room."

Irma just nodded and stepped in.

Memories flooded back to her mind.

The times she sat in her room, listening to CDs and talking to friends on the phone.

She sighed and hugged her dad. "Thanks Dad. This really helps."

With Taranee:

Taranee was lying on the bed in her former bedroom.

Thankfully, her parents hadn't gotten rid of any stuff she had left behind.

She held the camera she had used when she was thirteen.

Tears crawled down her cheeks as images from the past repeated itself.

How Nigel and her would get in front of the camera and make funny faces.

Taranee smiled weakly at the memories.

With Cornelia:

After the news of Caleb's death, Cornelia had to make a trip home and move all her stuff to an apartment.

A room was open for rent a floor below of Cornelia's family.

Not to bad. And surprisingly convenient.

It helped, by still, her heart was torn in half.

Her husband was dead.

Just that morning they kissed and said good bye until tomorrow.

But they wouldn't meet tomorrow.

Nor would they meet again.

It was over.

With Hay Lin:

Hay Lin set the last dish into the washer and turned it on.

Her father called for her to take an order to table seven.

Quickly, she grabbed the dish and rushed to the table waiting.

With Cassidy:

"Hmm," Emily said thoughtfully.

Rebecca put a reassuring hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

The former water guardian however, kept her head down.

"So you're pregnant with that boy's child?" Emily repeated. She sighed and shook her head. "Cassidy, this could ruin your life forever. You know you will need to find a husband before it's born or you're going to be a single mom."

"You were a single mom," Cassidy reasoned.

"True," Emily stated. "But that still doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know," Cassidy murmured. "I know."

A/N: Well, this was a short and dull chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was at summer camp.

Special thanks to XV-Dragon. Thanks for telling me about the one-shot thing. I really needed that.


	8. The Oracle's knights in shining armor

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The rest belong to Cassidy the Water Sage.

Chapter 8: The Oracle's knights in shining armor

—this chapter takes place two weeks after chapter 7

The Oracle crossed the large room to a smaller room with six young men sitting at a table.

"Oracle," one acknowledged. The others merely nodded their heads in brief greeting.

The Oracle sat down. "Gentlemen, we are in a dark time. The Guardians, as you may know, have lost their husbands, and their hope. They need that light restored, or they will fail as Guardians and as Protectors."

"Then why come to us?" a young man with wings asked.

"Because, I believe you all hold the key to their happiness."

Another young man, a red skinned muscular man with fire hair, asked, "And what is that key, Oracle?"

"You can get close to them, help them recover their lost spark, and rekindle their inner fire."

"Rekindling is my specialty," grinned the fire man.

"Just don't torch her hair off, okay?" another man with fish scales said with a smirk.

The fire man frowned at his companion, but a quick glance from the winged man told him to shut it. And he did.

"Now," the Oracle said, clearing his throat, "back to more important matters. I need you boys to go to Earth, and bring them out of their depression."

"Don't know," a wolf-like young man said thoughtfully. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we can kiss the known worlds buh-bye," said a raccoon man.

"Correct. Remember, this mission is important. You must succeed."

"We'll do our best, Oracle," promised the fish man.

The Oracle nodded and left the room.

With Taranee:

Taranee placed a hand on her swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant, expecting a child that would never meet its father.

Thinking about Nigel again brought a tear to her brown eyes. Sniffing, she wiped the tear aside and reached for the remote.

Her parents, bless their hearts, had insisted that Taranee stay home to prevent stress.

After all, having news given that your husband died brings a lot of stress.

The woman rested her head against the arm rest of the couch. She flipped on the TV and started mindlessly channel searching.

Nothing but soap operas were on. Taranee frowned as she switched the TV off and closed her eyes. Those TV shows never showed what reality was like.

That it could swipe away your family in a matter of seconds, or destroy your house in a flash.

No, they never showed that stuff.

_People don't want to see reality_, Taranee thought scuffly. _They just like more and fuzzy feelings, and want to run away from what reality is._

She sighed and soon fell asleep.

With Irma:

Irma set the grocery bags down in the back of the car.

Anna slammed the truck shut and went over to the driver's seat.

Irma followed and shut her car door shut before the car roared to life and drove off.

Resting her chin on her palm, Irma gazed blankly at the scenery as they zoomed by.

_Life's like that_, she thought sadly. _People go on with their lives, everything fast and blurry. Sometimes, they need to slow down or they gonna crash._

Irma knew how that felt.

She crashed . . . and burned.

With Cornelia:

Cornelia held up the dress for Lillian to try on. She was going on a date with some guy, and she expected the 'Fashion Queen' Cornelia to help her pick out an outfit.

But Cornelia could sense that her sister was only doing this for Cornelia's sake, not her own.

You see, after hearing the news of Caleb's death, Cornelia had thrown herself into depression, choosing not to eat or sleep.

Lillian must have figured that if she could make her remember her keen sense of fashion, Cornelia would get out of depression.

But so far, all her efforts were in vain.

Lillian took the dress and looked sadly at Cornelia dull blue eyes. "Maybe you should get some rest. It'll do you some good," she reassured.

_But can it bring Caleb back?_ Cornelia thought miserable.

But she did what her sister requested, sending hope flashing through her eyes.

Cornelia sighed and sat down on her bed.

_Lillian's just trying to help_, a little Voice said gently. _She only wants the best for you._

_But she can't bring back Caleb_, Cornelia argued.

_True_, the little Voice said. _But who's to say you need Caleb to survive? Many people have lost loved ones, yet they get up and move on. You should too._

_But I miss him!_

_I know you do. But crying over it won't bring him back. Grieving helps relieve the pain and loneliness, but you can't stay in that state forever. It isn't healthy._

_And who are you to say I can't?_ Cornelia asked the Voice.

The Voice sighed gently, and Cornelia suddenly felt a wave of love and compassion wash over her. _Cornelia, it pains me to see you in this state. I understand how you must feel about this, but it is time you moved on. Your friends need your strength now more than ever._

Cornelia frowned as she demanded, _Who are you? What are you?_

_Myself_, the Voice answered.

With Will:

Will shut her computer and walked into the kitchen.

Susan held out a can of tomato soup. "Hey, you hungry?"

Will shook her head. "I lost my appetite a long time ago." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Will," Susan said, reaching out to her daughter's shoulder.

_Stupid!_ Will thought angrily as she flopped onto the couch.

Susan sensed that her full grown daughter needed to have some time alone, so she set the can down on the counter and went into her bed room.

_I'm supposed to be full grown, fully mature, and yet I made the dumbest mistake anyone could have made!_ Will thought._ How could I have been so idiotic?!_

_You're not stupid_, someone said.

Will's head jerked up, and her brown eyes darted around the room for the source of the voice. _Who are you? Show yourself!_

_If I did, you would surely die_, the Voice said calmly.

_O-kay. So, why are you here?_

_To help the lame walk and the blind see._

_Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not lame or blind. Just foolish._

_You did make a terrible mistake by marrying Matt, and that was indeed foolish. But you mustn't beat yourself up for it._

_Oh? What am I suppose to do, Mr. Smarty-Pants?_

_You mustn't take yourself seriously. You need to let go of your mistake, and move on. Forgive and forget. Understand and repent._

_It doesn't sound easy_, Will reasoned.

_Child_, the Voice chuckled, _nothing ever is, when you walk the path of righteousness._

With Hay Lin:

_Why me?_ Hay Lin thought sadly. _What did I do to deserve this?_

She turned her head to stare at a photo that hung on the wall.

In it was Eric in his army uniform and next to him was Hay Lin.

Oh, how she missed him.

_People just don't understand,_ Hay Lin thought. _Even with an experience like this, they still can't understand the pain someone's in. They try ensuring things, comforting, and even joking around. But sometimes, it's good just to be silent._

A tear fell down her cheek. _Eric knew. When I was hurting, he'd just wrap his arms around me and hold me close. He would hold me like that for hours, maybe even crying with me. Only he understood. No one else does._

With Cassidy:

Cassidy sighed and rolled in her covers, trying to find a soft spot on her bed.

Words and memories haunted her sleep, keeping her from closing her eyes and resting her head.

_He said he loves me_, Cassidy thought. _But now that he got what he wanted, he threw me out like trash, like something expendable._

_Why are people so cruel and selfish?_ Cassidy asked herself. _Why do they only care for themselves and no one else? If a man was dying on the ground, no one would come and help him. They'd just walk on by, not having a second thought of glance._

_And I'm the person on the street_, Cassidy thought bitterly. _I'm in pain, and no one can see that. They just want to live their lazy lives, ignoring the ones who need companionship._

Cassidy curled into a tight ball, forcing her eyes shut. _But how can they understand? They're only looking out for themselves._

Owch! This stuff is hard core. It can really get you thinking, huh? Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I love you guys!


	9. The Mysterious Men

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The rest belong to Cassidy the Water Sage.

Chapter 9: The Mysterious Men

Cassidy sighed as she leaned against the metal post. It had been over ten minutes and the bus still hadn't showed. This was beginning to feel frustrating.

Sighing again, Cassidy straightened herself up again and began to walk back to the dorms.

Well, she could use the exercise. Especially after what happened today.

She had gone to Panera's (the only college related restaurant I know) with Rebecca for lunch. She had hoped it would just be her and her best friend working on their project together. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Conner, her ex-boyfriend and father of her child, was there.

He was sitting three tables away from her, laughing with some prissy cheerleader.

Cassidy had clenched her fists together and forced herself to look away from the scene.

He had just dumped her after he did 'it' with her.

That just sent boiling rage through Cassidy. She had been used, and nothing made her feel more angry and furious than someone using her.

Rebecca had realized this fact and ate quickly so they could depart.

But even as Cassidy lay in bed, that boiling rage was still there.

I know I have to forgive him, Cassidy thought bitterly. But right now I can't. I need to find some way of shaking it off. And shake it off for good.

The next morning however, changed her whole life.

Forever.

She had been minding her own business, walking down the street like she did every day, that is until she bumped into a handsome stranger.

"Oh, sorry," she said, before looking at him.

"It's okay," the stranger answered coolly. Cassidy looked up and gasped as she stared at a black haired man with milky white skin and blue eyes. His smile was pure genuine, and his eyes sparkled with life and joy. "My name's Edward by the way. What's yours?"

Cassidy looked away, trying to catch herself from making her looking like a fool. "M-my name is C-Cassidy."

Edward smiled in return and glanced across the road where the campus lied. "Hey, do you go to that college over there?" he asked.

Cassidy nodded. Edward beamed brightly, flashing his pure white teeth at her. "Great! I'm going there too. So I guess I'll see you around?"

He began to walk away, Cassidy staring at him with stunned eyes. Then she smiled and waved, "Yeah, see you around!"

Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched Edward disappear in the thong of people.

She would see him around. That she would make sure of.

Somewhere else:

"Are you kidding me?" Irma asked her brother as they stood in front of the large building before them.

Chris smiled widely and replied, "Nope, not kidding. After you and Martin high tailed it out of here, Uriah and the Grumpers founded Lair 15.7 FM in your honor. It's the biggest thing next to VMJ, which speaking of him, he's coming here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Irma repeated. When Irma had been younger (and thinner), she had had a huge crush on Vance Michael Justin. She had even danced next to him on stage. But would he remember her? Irma doubted it.

"Yup," Chris answered with a proud smile. "And I'm the radio host. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your radio name, Lair on the air."

Irma shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, I don't mind. It's not like I'm ever going to be a radio host."

"But that's the thing," Chris continued, spreading out his arms. "I asked you to come here so you could be a part of the team!"

Irma shook her head again, her brown curls bouncing back and forth. "Chris, I can't."

"But why not?!" Chris demanded to know.

"Yeah, Lair, why not? Think you're better than us?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Chris and Irma turned around to see Uriah, and behind him was Bess and Courtney Grumper, all three all grown up.

Irma sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this. But, seeing the expressions on their faces, she answered, "My husband is dead. He was a part of the school radio. I just . . . I just don't think I can go into this field without Martin."

Everyone except Chris gaped.

"Dead?" Courtney repeated.

Irma nodded. Subconsciously, she placed a hand over her slightly budging belly.

The other three noticed the movement, and Uriah, being the idiot he is best known to be, blurted out, "Hey Lair, are you pregnant?"

Bess rolled her eyes and snorted sarcastically, "No, Uriah, she's just fat. Of course she's pregnant! Why do you even ask?!"

Uriah shrugged.

Irma smiled partly at their foolish behavior. Sometimes she missed the sense of light hearted humor.

A sense she probably would never receive.

Again.

At the Silver Dragon:

Hay Lin wiped the table clean, carefully gathering the left-overs from the last customer.

Life's like that, she thought, finishing her job and throwing away the garbage. When a person's life is totally destroyed, you have to go back and pick the pieces up and start over.

She walked over to where a young customer waited to be seated. "There's a table by the window, if that's alright," she said politely.

"Oh, that's quite alright," the man said in a soft voice. Hay Lin glanced at the customer and then froze in her place.

The man was undoubtedly handsome, with black blue hair and almond shaped eyes. His tall, lean structure stood at least an inch above her own, with a gentle smile on his thin lips. His background was Asian, maybe Japanese, but defiantly Asian.

Hay Lin felt her heart accelerated as she showed him to his table and handed him his menu.

When that was taken care of, Hay Lin trotted, or more like glided, back to the kitchen.

Yan Lin noticed the light-hearted atmosphere around her granddaughter and asked, "You seem rather cheerful today. May I ask why?"

Hay Lin smiled at her grandmother and answered, "Nothing."

Yan Lin smiled back that her. "Nice try. But I know you're still grieving about Eric. Something must have happened before you came in."

Hay Lin sighed and leaned against the oven. "I saw this guy . . ."

"A guy?" Yan Lin repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"He's just a guy," Hay Lin reasoned. "And I've never seen him before."

Yan Lin smirked a bit and went back to work. Maybe her granddaughter would spill the beans after work.

With Irma:

"And why are you forcing me to drive you to the bookstore?" Irma asked as she drove down the street.

Chris smiled. "You need some time to get out and do something. Ever since our meeting with Uriah and the Grumpers, you just aren't as outgoing anymore." He glanced over to her, slightly blushing. "And I'm going to meet my girlfriend there."

Irma gaped and stared at him, bewildered. "Girlfriend? Since when did you become a lady's man?"

Chris glared at his sister and harrumphed. "Well, gee. Since when did you suddenly judge me?"

Irma smiled gently and nudged her little brother. "I'm just joking, but really. Who's the lucky girl?"

Chris blushed again and murmured, "Someone you know . . ."

Irma arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

She pulled up in front of the bookstore and exited the car.

Chris hopped out and jogged into the store, an eager look on his face.

The two separated, one heading towards the café and the other to the maganizes.

Leaning over, Irma scanned the shelf.

Then, she heard a friendly voice ask, "Can I help you with anything?"

Irma straightened up, turning to the owner of the voice. "No, thank y—"

She stopped in mid sentence, blinking at the person in front of her.

It was a man, about her age, with shoulder length light brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

But it was none of those features that caught her attention.

The man was also incredibly handsome, with a shunning smile and gentle facial features.

Irma's heart pounded hard against her chest, then leaped into her throat.

"Well, if you need anything," the man said with a smile, "I'm always open for questions."

He walked away, but not without flashing a flirtish grin in her direction.

She sighed.

What a hunk.

After a few moments, Chris returned, ready to left. The two then went back to the car.

"Girlfriend had to get ready for a test," he explained as he hopped into the car.

Irma didn't say anything, her mind still on that man.

A disturbing thought entered her head.

She was in love with Martin, so how could she fall in love with some total stranger?

Chris waved his hand in front of her face, saying, "Hello? Earth to Irma, earth to Irma. Do you copy?"

Irma blinked out of her trace and shook her head. "Sorry, just thinking." She started the car, and drove off.

Chris arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After all, he had secrets of his own. Why bother to demand to know someone else's?


	10. Is there any hope?

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The boys (minus Cole) belong to Cassidy the Water Sage, and what I mean by it is that I'm too lazy to create my own characters, so CS (Cassidy the Water Sage) let me borrow them. They're in her story A Forgotten Past. However, Edward is totally her character, so if you even think of using him, ask her.

Chapter 10: Is there any hope?

"It'll be good for you, I promise," Peter proposed as he steered the car through the tangling roads and intersections.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Taranee said half-heartedly, rubbing her belly.

Peter sighed, but saw nothing he could do to help.

Suddenly, he stopped adruptly at a building with a huge smile on his face. "I know this will put a smile on the glum face."

Taranee glanced over his shoulder and followed his gaze to the building.

One word stood out.

Dance.

Taranee's heart leaped into her throat, and she found it difficult to swallow.

This was her old dance academy, a place she went to after school sometimes.

Taranee opened the car door, and in a trance like way, walked over to the building. She looked up at it, her heart fluttering with the sweet memories.

The good times, the bad times, it all came back in a whirlwind of emotions.

But in a good way.

Peter got out and examined the building. Then his eyes caught something he hadn't noticed before.

A large sign that claimed in big bold letters, CLOSED.

Peter frowned, then glanced at his sister.

She hadn't noticed the sign, still gushing over the fond memories.

"Uh . . . Taranee?" Peter began, reaching for his sister's shoulder.

The pregnant woman whirled around, beaming at the sight. "Peter, this is my old dance school. How'd you know it would make me feel better?"

"Well, it was a wild guess . . . I had other places in mind if this didn't work." The brother shook his head in frustration and continued, "But that's the point, T. This place, well, it's closed."

Taranee's jovial expression was suddenly washed away by the flood of reality.

"But—" She turned back to the building. Then she finally noticed the sign.

"Taranee," Peter said gently, touching her shoulder.

Taranee's shoulders shook a bit, but she forced herself to look Peter in the eye with a forced, but weak smile. "I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

Peter took a step back, almost as if he had been slapped. Then he gathered himself up and smiled back. "Okay, I'll leave you to your memories."

Taranee waved as Peter got back into the car and drove off into the distance.

Then she looked back up at the building. Slowly she allowed her fingers to touch its rough surface.

How many times has she come here to let out her anger, her frustration, or her sadness?

"Nice place, huh?" a gentle voice asked.

Taranee turned looked over her shoulder, then gaped.

Standing before her was the most handsome man on the face of the planet. No, the entire universe.

The man standing there was taller than Taranee, with large muscles, round cheeks, and chocolate skin. His tight curls stuck to his head like glue, and his bark colored eyes glittered happily at her.

Taranee felt the baby inside her leap.

She hesitantly put a hand over her swollen stomach, and blushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, nice place. Although it sure doesn't beat the old." Her eyes glanced over at the original dance school.

The man laughed, and boy what a laugh it was! Taranee almost wanted to laugh herself. "Yes, when you have something good, you generally don't want to replace it with something new."

He gestured to the new school with a purely white smile and said, "This school is like a new age, and the closed down one is the old age. Some people just don't like the same old same old, while others don't like change. Neither are a crime, it's just how some people run. I personally like the same old same old."

Taranee smiled weakly at the man's words and replied, "Yeah, but the soul of the teaching is the same." Taranee traced her fingers over the old, rough surface, savoring the feeling it gave her. "I just can't feel the same energy the other school gives off that this one used to give."

The man nodded, his once cheerful face now serious and grim. "I can relate." He placed his hand against the wall of the old dance school, gently rubbing its surface. "Dancing is something that can't just be taught. It has to be felt, too." He gestured toward the sun, smiling up at its burning surface. "Dancing is like fire, a burning passion that sends sensations boiling through your gut, giving life to your limb body and making it move. Fire in itself represents passion and strong will, like what dancing bases off of. The Olympics uses a torch as the represent of the pure determination and skill each athlete brings to the table."

He then turned around, still smiling. "Things like passion and determination can't be taught. You can learn how to use them, and how to control them, but you can't be taught how to feel them. They just come. Like dancing."

Then he was gone.

Taranee's heart was thudding against her chest, and it seemed her baby gave another leap.

Wow, who was that hunk?

In a garden:

Cornelia stared up at where her friend Elyon's old house once stood. Actually, it was no longer there, and was now replaced with a beautiful garden.

Strolling through, she barely took notice of the gardener kneeing over, gently tending the flowers.

Bright, cheerful yellow flowers greeted her, decorating the garden floor, their rich leaf greens and brightly colored petals declaring to the world their beauty.

Cornelia smiled fondly at the flowers. Not too long ago, she had been just like that. Bright, colorful, cheerful. And most of all, beautiful.

But that had all changed.

Cornelia's once golden locks now draped over her face, dirty and dull.

Her bright, light blue eyes were dim in the light, almost appearing gray, with heavy bags under them, destroying any appeal left in them.

Her rich, sweet smile gone, frown lines visible around her lips' corner.

Suddenly, a wilted, dead flower caught her attention.

Blinking away the tears, Cornelia silently grieved for what was happening. Her life, like this flower, had drained away, leaving only an empty, cold shell in its place.

All these flowers are so beautiful and healthy, Cornelia thought. Like everyone in Heatherfield. Not a care in the world. But me, I'm like this lifeless flower. I have nothing. No beauty, no life, nothing.

"It's a shame that such a beautiful flower just wilted away like that," a voice commented solemnly. Cornelia whirled around to see the gardener walk over to her.

He was incredibly handsome, to say the least, with golden locks spiked upward and chocolate colored eyes.

Cornelia felt her skin shiver in excitement. She hadn't felt that since she first met Caleb.

The gardener leaned over to where the flower was and smiled tenderly at it. Gingerly, he scooped the flower up and stood up. He turned to face Cornelia, and a small, tender smile appeared on his handsome face.

"To some," he continued, "the flower may have given up. It has know pain and sorrow, and yet." He paused, taking a step closer to Cornelia. Cornelia's heart sped up, pounding fiercely against her chest.

"And yet, it will overcome this, and when it does," the gardener paused, taking Cornelia's hands into his own, "it will be more beautiful then all the other flowers."

He released her hands, and left. Cornelia suddenly realized she wasn't breathing, and she gasped for air. Once her strained lungs were satisfied, she looked down at her hands. She gave a little gasp.

The flower was no longer dead, but alive and bloomed. It's golden petals radiated the sun's light, casting out the other flowers as average.

Cornelia closed her eyes and held the flower close to her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks, but they were not tears of sorrow, but of joy. A smile crept on her face. How long ago was it when she had first felt alive?

She didn't remember, but she did know one thing.

She will overcome the pain and sorrow, just like this flower.

With Will:

Will stared out at the large body of water. A black darkness blanketed over the river, making the water appear dark and inky.

That's my life in a nut-shell, Will thought. Dark. Bleak future. Empty. A void.

"A depressing night, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Will whirled her head around and saw a man standing behind her. He had long dark brown and brown eyes.

"Er, yeah, I guess," Will stuttered. Who is this guy?

The man sat down next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Kind of makes you feel all alone, huh?"

"Yeah," Will agreed, still shocked by the man's appearance. She shook her head and sighed, "It's kind of like my life. All alone, with no one there to be by your side and help you along. It's really depressing."

"Well," the man said, shifting his legs a bit and stretched them out, "To some, it may seem that way, but for those who know the darkness well know it has great beauties."

Will arched her eyebrows, but then at the very moment, little fireflies came out, flapping their wings and buzzing along. To make matters better, the clouds parted to reveal the glittering stars.

The man smiled and lifted a finger up. A firefly landed on it, glittering still. "There is a time when the emptiness of the darkness takes control, but waiting within that great darkness lies a great light, a light that can't be burned out."

Will blinked at his words and turned to face the water. Suddenly she gasped. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, shining on the river, red light dancing on its glossy surface.

"How'd you—" Will turned to face the stranger, but he was gone. Vanished.

Will blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again.

Who was that guy?

I'd like to thank DREAMCOLE for help. And a big thank-you to my reviewers! Thanks for being patient with me!


	11. Coming back together

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The boys (minus Cole) belong to Cassidy the Water Sage, and what I mean by it is that I'm too lazy to create my own characters, so CS (Cassidy the Water Sage) let me borrow them. They're in her story A Forgotten Past. However, Edward is totally her character, so if you even think of using him, ask her.

Chapter 11: Coming back together

With Cassidy:

"Slow down, Ed," Cassidy gasped, rushing after the speedy Edward. Edward laughed and started running backwards. "What's the matter, Cass? Too quick for ya?"

Cassidy gritted her teeth and sped after him. "I'm coming to get you!"

Edward hooted, and sprinted at full speed. He laughed in wind, glancing only a few times over his shoulder to see Cassidy's progression.

Cassidy huffed and puffed, and finally gave in. Her arms and legs burned, and she doubled over, feeling like she was about ready to puke.

Edward stopped and jogged calmly over to her. He leaned over and smiled playfully at Cassidy. "You okay?"

Cassidy looked up at him, and was surprised to find his face a mix of concern and compassion. She sighed, brushed a lock of red hair out of her face and answered, "I'm fine. I just was never a runner."

Edward laughed a bit, and Cassidy felt her heart accelerate. Even though the two had just recently met, she felt like they had known each other for years.

The young man held out his hand, extending it out for Cassidy to grasp. Cassidy took it, but her palms were sweating, and she swore he could probably feel her heart beat through the skin.

But Edward only smiled, revealing his glittering white teeth. His black hair fell gracefully over his bright, aluminous blue eyes. His pale skin might of hinted the lack of sunlight, but Edward had merely laughed the question off and said, "I burn easily. And really, do I need all those wrinkles?"

Cassidy had laughed, and her heart was pounding the entire way. Just like now.

Edward pulled Cassidy up to her feet, but he misjudged her momentium. She had began to lift herself when she was thrown back up to her feet . . . and found her face inches from Edward's.

Edward blushed humbly and pulled back. "S-sorry." He blushed a deep crimson and looked away, his face portraying a look of utter embarrassment.

A thing that Cassidy liked about Edward was that he was honest and humble. Rather than be forceful or crazed like Conner, he kept his distance and only permitted behaviors that Cassidy approved of. Being still hurt inside, Cassidy had set ground rules through her actions, keep her distance from males. Edward honored that, and only approached when Cassidy permitted.

He understands, Cassidy thought. He gives me space, listens when I have something to say, and is really genuine.

Finally partly to blame for Edward's embarrassment, Cassidy tapped his shoulder. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were that strong."

Edward turned to face her, a weak smile on his lips. "It's okay. I just don't know my own strength, that's all. But it won't happen again, I promise."

I wish it would, Cassidy thought. She caught that thought. Strange, as for a while she felt like she never trust someone again.

It's like Edward knows exactly what I need, Cassidy thought then. It's like he read my mind, or read my life story, and understood every ounce of it.

With Irma:

Irma took the coat off the rake and called into the den, "I'm going out, okay?"

Tom stepped out and watched his daughter curiously. Only a few days ago, Irma had refused to leave her room. Now, she seemed a little too eager to leave. I would why? Tom asked himself. "Okay," Tom answered back. "Just make sure you're back for dinner."

"I promise," Irma said, smiling. She opened the door and exited the house, closing the door softly as she went.

She walked down the street to where a small, cute café laid in wait. She opened the door, the bell hanging from the door ringing happily in her ears.

"Hey, over here," a voice said. Irma turned to where it came from.

It was the man from the bookstore, the one who . . . well, let's just say he got Irma out of her shell of misery finally.

He worked at the bookstore, but only for a few casual reasons. One; it was easy cash. Two; it was quiet. Three; he could get coffee whenever he wanted, and four; he didn't have to deal with angry people.

Irma's heart pitter-pattered in her chest. The man's brown hair fell over his shoulders, ending in graceful twirls that would make a poodle jealous. His energetic green eyes were always full of life, laughing and dancing, never stopping, like a wide open tropical sea.

Irma almost thought she should feel wrong. But then again, her mother had repeatedly said, "Stop focusing on the dead and start focusing on the living. There's tons of men out there, just waiting for a woman like you."

Of course, Irma had protested against it, feeling as though she may never love again. I'm pregnant, she insisted. Who would love a widow?

But this man, this hunk, had held out his hand in warm, open greeting, coaxing her out with flirty smiles and jokes. He saw that she was pregnant, and that she wore a wedding ring. That kind of caught Irma off guard, but still, she couldn't argue against a pretty face like his.

"Hey there," he said, walking over casually to her.

Irma smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Hey, David."

David gestured to a near-by table and bowed gracefully. "Care to sit down, my dear?"

Irma giggled. What a gentleman.

Irma sat down, and David sat himself down. Then, the inner nudging feeling began to irritate her again. So, why not pop a few questions while waiting for their order.

After ordering drinks, Irma began the conversation with, "So, can I ask why you suddenly want to invite me here?"

David smiled playfully. "If I told you the whole truth, you might freak out." He leaned back into the chair, still smiling. "But, I'm sure you're probably wondering why I act the way I do with you when you're pregnant and a widow."

Irma's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Her hand slipped over her belly, and she began rubbing it. "How did you know?"

David's smile weakened. "Your brother often comes to the bookstore to see his girlfriend. And sometimes while he's waiting, he and I end up chatting a bit. You know how I can be around customers."

Irma nodded. After all, she had witnessed his tactics firsthand.

David continued by saying, "Well, he told me you were back at his parents' place, and that your husband died."

Irma lowered her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

David shifted a bit and looked completely serious. "It's okay to feel pain, Irma. Pain can be a blessing, sometimes." He looked up at the ceiling before continuing, "It's hard, I know. I've witnessed this kind of pain before."

"How?" Irma asked. Her voice cracked a bit, and she bit her lip to prevent crying.

"I lost my parents in a fire."

Irma's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!"

David shook his head. "What hurts more is that I hardly knew them. I feel like they're only ghosts. It wouldn't hurt this much if I remember who they were. Fond memories can keep my spirits high, and even if they were bad parents, at least I'd have closure. But no. I didn't know them, so that was left as a mystery to me."

Irma couldn't explain what had drive her to do this, but she reached out and took David's smooth hand into hers. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I truly am sorry."

David smiled bit. "But hey, I lived through the pain, and now I'm better than ever." He squeezed Irma's hand a bit before continuing, "Sometimes you need to let go of the emotions and focus more on the good times, the fun times, and the love you had for that person. Then things will put themselves in order. You don't need to heed my word for it." And at that, he winked playfully.

With Cornelia:

Cornelia sat down on the bench, tapping her fingers on the hard, smooth wood. She knew he had said he'd been here, but it was already half past three.

Where is he? Cornelia thought impatiently.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Sorry I'm late. Had a little problem with my car."

Cornelia turned to face the voice, smiling. It was the gardener, the man who had made her life turn around completely. After the episode in the garden, Cornelia found herself visiting it often, so often in fact, that the gardener had asked if she would help him managed it. She had, of course, been happy to help, and at first she worked for free. Those terms were her calling. She couldn't explain it, but something about this man made her feel . . . alive. Like she had been awakened from an ancient slumber.

The gardener held out his hand in a gentleman-like fashion, bowing his head slightly. "Shall we go?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Let's." Cornelia took his hand gingerly, as if he were but a flower.

The two walked through the park, chatting about the average so-and-so. To Cornelia, it felt like a date. Yet the gardener, whose name was Jose, made it feel like her being pampered. "You've been working so hard on the garden," he told said after giving out the invitation. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"But I want to do this," she had insisted.

Jose shook his head sternly. "No. I want to repay you. So that is why I am taking you to The Swan. My treat."

The Swan was one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Cornelia had tried to pick a dress that didn't appear too flashy, or otherwise her parents and noisy sister might start asking questions. Jose, however, came in a tuxedo. Classy, Cornelia thought. She felt almost grimy in his presence.

His hedgehog-like do gave him the classic rebel look, but his eyes gave off to the gentleness and sincerity in his soul. That's what made Cornelia's heart pitter-patter.

With Hay Lin:

Hay Lin stood behind a pillar, staring longingly out. Her grandmother came back from serving a couple by the window, and noticed her granddaughter's love-struck expression.

"Hay Lin?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Hay Lin's face.

Hay Lin blinked and looked at Yan Lin. "Huh?"

"What are you staring at?"

Hay Lin looked down in embarrassment. "No one special."

Yan Lin smirked and stopped Hay Lin from leaving her spot. "No lying, granddaughter. I know love-struck when I see it, and I know you're love-struck."

"Grandma!" Hay Lin exclaimed as they walked back toward the kitchen. "Come on, you know I still love Eric. I'm pregnant with his child."

"Well, let's both face it, kiddo. Eric ain't coming back. He's dead. And I'm sure if you saw him again, he'd tell you to keep your eyes on the living." Yan Lin pushed open the door and Hay Lin followed. "Hay Lin, there's no shame in falling in love. You've grieved a lot for Eric, but now it's time to move on. You need to come to the conclusion that there's more to life than Eric." She winked at her granddaughter. "Besides, I'm sure Eric wouldn't want to you to be a single mom and raising a kid by yourself with no spouse to help you."

Hay Lin sighed and then smiled at her grandmother. "Thanks, Grandma." She twirled around and sang, "I'm going to see No One Special."

Yan Lin laughed. Like grandmother, like granddaughter, I guess.

Hay Lin skipped to where that man sat. Everyday he came, and around the same time. Hay Lin's heart slammed against her chest, threatening to charge out full force.

"Hello," Hay Lin said breathlessly, smiling from ear to ear. Then she realized how ridiculous she must look like.

The man smiled in return, and if Hay Lin didn't feel so nervous or embarrassed, she would have burst out laughing. He seemed to be mirroring her over-eager expression.

"Hey there," the man said. He pushed his menu towards her and said, "The usual, please."

"Of course," Hay Lin said. She took the menu, floated to the kitchen, and wrote down the things the young man liked to eat here.

"Order up," she called into the kitchen. Then she went back to watching No One Special.

With Will:

"Will, honey, are you alright?" Susan asked her full grown daughter as she set the groceries down.

Will blinked and shook her head, clearing her mind of the previous thoughts. "Nothing," she murmured, putting a bag of chips in the pantry.

Susan placed her fists onto her hips and tilted her head a bit. "I don't believe so, Will. You're thinking about something, and I need to know."

When Will didn't answer, Susan asked, "Is it Matt again?"

Will stared in shock at her mother. That's not what she had been thinking about, but Susan mistook the shocked expression as a 'yes'. "Will," Susan sighed, touching her daughter's shoulder, "I understand you're hurt, but you need to put the past behind you. You're beating yourself up for no reason at all. Try looking outward. There's lots of sweet young men out there just begging to know you."

Will looked into her mother's eyes. "Really?" she asked.

Susan smiled. "Really."

Will walked over to her mother and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom."

Susan stared at her daughter in surprise. But before she could ask Will what she was thinking, she grabbed her coat and gloves and walked out the door.

Hmm, someone's on a mission, she thought as she watched her daughter leave. Strange, Will had started acting a little funny after one night in the party. That got her wondering . . .

No, Susan thought, shaking her head. Will's just probably going for a walk. After all, soon it will be a little difficult with the baby. She's really starting to show.

Susan quickly shrugged her shoulders and went back to putting groceries away. Oh well, she's old enough to take care of herself. It's time for me to stop being so motherly to her and let her spread her wings.

With Taranee:

"But, Dad," Taranee insisted, following her father through the hallway, "I'm too old to have a sitter. Way too old, in fact."

"I don't care," Lionel said sternly. "You're about nine months pregnant, and about ready to give birth any minute. You need someone to watch out for you if the baby comes." He stopped and stared down at his full-grown daughter. "And your mother and I, nor Peter, intend to sit around all day waiting for that to happen. Someone needs to make money, Taranee. Theresa has a court case to do, Peter is finishing up with his master's, and I need to help with a case, too. Those are things that can't be helped, so we improvised and got you someone to look after you. Don't think of it as a sitter. Think of it more as a friendly neighbor looking after someone's who's sick."

"But I'm not sick," Taranee stated. "I can honestly take care of myself."

Lionel shook a finger at her face. "No buts from you, young lady. That's an order. And you'll follow it, no matter what."

Taranee's shoulders sagged, and Lionel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Peter picked him out. He's a really great guy, trust me. It'll be like having your best friend over. No problems."

That's what you think, Taranee thought, but she didn't say anything. She only followed him out to the front door and watched as Peter and Theresa left in one car, Peter driving.

"Car trouble?" she asked, staring with her arms crossed at the car. Lionel sighed. "Taranee, just because you're upset about the sitter, doesn't mean you can act like a teenager again. That phase was hard enough to get through once. I don't want to raise you again."

Taranee lowered her arms and sighed. "Sorry, Dad."

Lionel patted Taranee on the back. "That's alright." There was a honk from the drive-way, and a new car pulled in. Lionel smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great. He's here. I'll introduce you to him."

Taranee placed a hand on her overly-swollen belly and rubbed it in circles. "I hope you told him why he's 'sitting' me."

Lionel nodded. "I sure did. I asked him if he could watch out for you when everyone else is away. It gives your mother and I peace of mind."

Taranee only gave a weak smile and nodded as Lionel stepped away to greet the 'sitter'. A young man stepped out of the car, and as soon as he came into sight, Taranee's mouth dropped.

It was the man from the dance academy. The guy who—Taranee stopped her train of thoughts, shaking her head hard.

It was just a guy who I had met before, she silently insisted to herself as she waited for Lionel and Mystery Man to come up to the front steps.

"Taranee!" Lionel called, tearing his daughter from her inner battle. "Come over here and meet your new friend."

Taranee calmly went down the porch and walked, er, waddled, whatever really pregnant women do when they move, over to the car.

The man held out his hand, his pure white teeth showing. "It's nice to meet you, Taranee. I'm sorry didn't introduce myself earlier, so I'll make up for it. I'm Kyle."

"Kyle," Taranee repeated, shaking his huge hand. "Great to finally know the wise man's name."

Lionel pointed at his daughter and Kyle and asked, "Wait, do you two know each other?"

Kyle laughed. "Only a few seconds. I saw her at the old dance academy."

Taranee crossed her arms over her chest. "But we never did get introduced to each other better."

Kyle gave a polite bow. "And now we have, ma'am."

"This is great!" Lionel exclaimed as he walked over to his own car. "Well, you two have fun. Hope you both remember the emerencgy number!"

"Sure, Dad!" Taranee said, waving at him. "Call 9-1-1."

Kyle grinned and asked Taranee, "How do you dial 9-1-1 again?"

Taranee couldn't help but laugh at the young man's joke.

Lionel laughed, too, and retreated into his car and drove off.

Kyle then rushed up to the top of the porch and held open the door. "After you, Taranee."

Taranee smiled and ascended up. She couldn't explain why, but she was really beginning to like this dude. Really liking him.

Okay, done. Wow, my fingers hurt. Geez, I should get the fluff going. Anyway, next chapter coming soon . . . I hope . . . If I don't get writer's block in the near future.


	12. Racing hearts, racing minds

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: This is for my good friends, Cassidy the Water Sage, Cassidy Herrera, DREAMCOLE, and mizunderstood247.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I own the children to be born or the boys Cole or Edward. Cole belongs to DREAMCOLE. W.I.T.C.H. and party belong to Disney. The boys (minus Cole) belong to Cassidy the Water Sage, and what I mean by it is that I'm too lazy to create my own characters, so CS (Cassidy the Water Sage) let me borrow them. They're in her story A Forgotten Past. However, Edward is totally her character, so if you even think of using him, ask her.

Chapter 12: Racing Hearts, racing minds

With Taranee:

Kyle then closed the door behind him and playfully followed Taranee into the living room.

"So what made you want to help my dad?" Taranee asked him curiously.

Kyle gave her a friendly smile and responded, "I know your bro. He and I work at the same place. And since he knew I had met you before, he asked me if I could watch out for you while he and your pops are away."

Taranee sat down on the couch and glanced at the window. "You know, it's probably awkward hearing this from me, but I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something."

Kyle grinned and leaned against the wall. "I get that all the time. Just give it time. It'll come back."

With Will:

"I thought I'd find you here," Will said as she stepped behind the tree.

A young man with long, dark brown hair stood behind the tree, and he was smiling. "Hmm," he said softly, "perhaps I give you too much credit." His dark hair fell gracefully over his shoulders, past his shoulder blades and long past his waist. His face was completely clean-shaven, giving a youthful look to his lean, elfin face. Only his dark eyes, brown like a buck, were filled with mysterious wisdom that not even a sage could understand. It was always portraying no emotions, yet held the greatest of all secrets inside.

"Maybe." Will crossed over so she stood before the man. She crossed her arms expectantly over her chest and asked, "Okay, Mr. Mysterious. Can I at least know your name before you go off into another speech of 'light-and-darkness'?"

"Cole," the man answered. "My name is Cole."

"Cole," Will tested it on her tongue. It felt good, belonging, like it should be said. She tilted her head a bit and continued, "So, Cole, what were you talking about that night?"

Cole took a step closer and said, "I know you still have your doubts about our conversation the other night, Will, but if you allow me to, I could show its true beauty."

Will hesitated, answering, "Maybe."

Cole looked up to the sky. "Be it the night with the starts or the day with the clouds, I love it."

Will gave a sheepish smile. "What are you doing? Quoting Shakespeare?" She looked up to the sky and suddenly felt Cole's arms around her.

"If you can find peace in the light and the darkness, then you can find true love. If you allow me to, I will help."

Will thought for a moment. Finally, she sighed and said, "Okay . . . I trust you."

A small smile peaked on Cole's lips. "Close your eyes. And believe what your Heart feels."

Will could feel Cole move her down as her fingers touched something soft and gentle like a cloud. To Will, it was as if she was riding on top of a cloud in the sky. And it was wonderful.

When Will opened her eyes again, Cole was standing in front of her, his eyes as mysterious and knowing as ever. Cole then said, "Will, you said you trust me. But do you trust me enough to let me help you with your burden?"

Will looked down and placed her hands over her stomach. She sighed and looked away. "Even if you could help, I doubt you can take the pain away."

"Maybe not, but what if I can help you lessen the pain?"

Will looked up at his eyes again. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Can you really?"

Cole nodded. "I can certainly try."

With Taranee:

Kyle looked curiously at the numerous pictures set on top of the fire place. His eyes fell on a picture of a young girl with an older boy, and two adults, all who looked very happy together. He picked it up and turned to Taranee, who was sitting on the couch. "Hey, who's this?" he asked, holding up the frame.

Taranee looked at the picture and smiled in sweet remembrance. "That's me when I was thirteen. Peter's to the right of me, and there's my folks behind us."

"Really?" Kyle looked curiously at the picture. Then he set it back down and looked at the others that lined up on the fire place porch. He noticed another one, one where Taranee was hooking arms with a boy her age, with dark red hair. Both were smiling.

"And this?" He held up the picture for Taranee to see.

"Oh." Taranee's smile faded, and she looked down. Kyle was about to put the picture down, sensing maybe it wasn't a good time to bring that subject up, but Taranee reluctantly answered, "That was my husband, Nigel. He was so happy back then."

"I bet." Kyle stepped away from the fire place and sat himself next to her. He gave her the best brotherly smile he could muster and said, "You know, the thing about losing someone is you miss them." He shrugged his broad shoulders and continued, "But you've got to understand, what would they say to you if they saw you mopping over them still? Would they want you to be depressed, or would they want you to move on?"

"I guess you're right," Taranee sighed. She struggled to her feet, and waddled over to the fire place. She stared sadly at the picture of her and Nigel, and her hand settled over her swollen belly again. "I just try to get over the fact he's really gone."

"He's not." Kyle got up and walked over to her. He placed a gentle hand over her shoulder and said softly, "So long you keep them close to your heart, and in your dreams, then they'll never leave you."

Taranee looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. "Do you mean it?"

Kyle smiled down at her and nodded. "I mean it. It's like they've never left. They'll always be there. Just not physically." He nodded again at the picture and said, "They'll always watch over you, wherever you are. And then again, it's just a temporary separation. You'll be together again. And this time, it's permanent."

Taranee nodded, and she found herself leaning against Kyle's massive chest. "I hope you're right, Kyle. I really do hope so."

With Cornelia:

"It was great, really," Cornelia insisted for the tenth time today. It was also the tenth time that her 'date', Jose, had asked how the meal had gone.

"Oh, good," Jose said, exhaling a breath of relief. He wiped his brow and admitted, "It was my first time in a fancy restaurant like that."

"Really?" Cornelia stopped and stared at him in amazement. "You acted like you totally knew what you were doing."

"I guess I just acted on instinct." Jose looked at Cornelia, nodding to himself as if thinking something over, and then he gestured out to a garden that lay before them. "You know, it is very pleasant to have someone else working on the garden with me." He chuckled to himself and said, "And for no pay, which is even more uncommon."

"I should be thanking you," Cornelia said. "You've been fun to hang around. And you treated me well."

"You deserved it," Jose insisted. "You've been working hard on the garden. I must say, you have a natural green thumb."

Cornelia laughed and shook her head. "You have no idea." She nodded toward him and said, "You have one, too. That flower you gave me, it's in full bloom."

"Flowers are most enjoyable when in full bloom," Jose said. He played with a spiked up lock of blond hair and continued, "I am also foreign to the ways of women, I'm afraid. I still feel like there's something more I could do for you."

"Oh, don't worry," Cornelia insisted. "You've done enough for me. Actually, it's really me who feels in debt to you."

"Really?" Jose asked. "How so?"

"Well," Cornelia began. "It's kind of hard to begin."

Jose looked around and noticed a bench. He gestured toward it and said, "I have all the time in the world. Take your time."

With Hay Lin:

It was mid-afternoon, and surprisingly, No One Special had shown up, during the less likely time a person would come. There was virtually no one in the restaurant, and Hay Lin's parents were taking a break. Hay Lin had enough courage to go up and take care of the 'odd customer', only to discover it was . . . him.

The man stood by the door, patiently awaiting for someone to seat him. And Hay Lin was lucky enough to be alone.

"Hey there," she said pleasantly, trying to control her over-excited voice. She nodded toward his usual seat and said, "The usual, sir?"

"You know me," the man said. He sat himself down and looked up happily at Hay Lin, saying, "And, oh, by the way, you can call me Tomo."

"Tomo," Hay Lin repeated. It was like music on her tongue. She scribbled his name down on her pad and the usual order, which was memorized by heart, and she pranced away, calling to Fang, the chief, "Order up! Number 52, you-know-what."

"Oy-vey," Fang sighed. "You're obsessed with him, aren't you?"

"No-o." That was a lie. Hay Lin was feeling pitter-pattery around Mr. No One Special, aka Tomo. "Anyway, you know I still love Eric."

"When are you going to wear that excuse up?" Fang chuckled. He waved his hands at her, saying, "Go on, love bird! Time to spread your wings once more and go find another mate. This one seems like a good one. With his choice of food, anyway."

Hay Lin had to laugh at the chief's jokes. Leave it to him to make a jest like that. Finally, when he finished the preparation, she took the dish out to Tomo.

When she set it down, she said to him, "By the way, I'm Hay Lin."

"I know that."

"Huh?"

Tomo grinned through the pasta and pointed at her name-tag. "It's on your shirt."

"Oh!" Hay Lin laughed in embarrassment and shook her head. She slapped her forehead and said, "Silly me! Where is my head today?"

"I don't know," Tomo said slyly. "The clouds?"

Hay Lin and Tomo laughed together. When their laughter ceased, Tomo set down his fork and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a business card and set it on the table, but no without winking at Hay Lin first. "Here. If you want to find your mind, give me a call."

Hay Lin laughed again at the joke and took the card. "Sure thing. I kind of need my mind."

Tomo nodded. "Don't we all?" He laughed again and asked, "Don't we all?"

With Taranee:

"Gee, spaghetti and meatballs?" Taranee asked with a smirk.

Kyle grinned and set down the plate. "Afraid that's the best I can cook. I always burn everything else."

"Is that even possible?" Taranee asked.

Kyle merely smirked playfully and shrugged his shoulder. "Can't say. I'm just a really hot guy."

Mm-hm, ain't that right? Taranee thought, but she didn't say it aloud. Instead she took hold of the seat, able to pull it out when a sharp pain hit her middle. She flinched and grabbed her stomach, and immediately felt wetness below.

The smile on Kyle's face disappeared, and he ran to her side. "Taranee!"

Taranee, overcome with unbelievable pain, fell to her knees. The only words she could get out of her mouth was, "Call . . ."

Kyle, who was kneeing beside her, nodded and ran to the phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and demanded for an amburlency. He gave the address and said, "There's a woman giving birth here! She's in pain!" He then hung up and ran back to Taranee, who was crying.

"It's going to be alright," Kyle comforted, cradling her between his large arms. Despite the build in his muscles, he held her gently, like holding a newborn infant.

Taranee grimaced and whispered, "My . . . parents. I need . . . to call . . . to call them."

"Don't worry," Kyle reassured. "I'll call them as soon as you're safe in the hospital. No need to worry everyone and have a mob, right?" She could see he was trying to smile, but was unsuccessful.

Taranee merely nodded, crying as the pain build up. Only when the amburlency alarms came did a wave of relief wash over her.

Not too long for a chapter, but I think I ended it nicely. Thanks again to DREAMCOLE!


	13. Belly up

**Happily Never After**

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 13: Belly Up

Lionel and Theresa ran through the double doors and sprinted over to where they saw two familiar shapes. One was Kyle and the other was Peter.

"Kyle! Peter!" Lionel shouted over to them.

"What happened?" Theresa demanded, looking angrily at Kyle.

Peter stepped in and said, "Taranee's giving birth. You should be thanking Kyle for calling 9-1-1. If he hadn't been there, there could have been trouble."

Theresa's mouth went dry, and she looked in astonishment at Kyle. The young man ducked his head shyly away. Theresa's facial features softened, and she addressed Kyle, "Thank you, Kyle."

"No," Kyle said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be thanked. Not yet, at least."

Peter patted Kyle's broad shoulder and said, "It'll be fine, Kyle. Taranee's strong. She'll handle it."

Just then, a nurse walked into the waiting room. She looked curiously at Kyle, then at Peter, and finally resting her gaze on Lionel and Theresa. She then spoke in a quiet voice, "Are you Mrs. Ashcroft's family?"

"We are," Lionel said, stepping forward. "Is Taranee alright?"

The nurse then smiled, and everyone gave a sigh of relief. She then replied, "Better than fine, I believe. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

Theresa's eyes watered up, and she exclaimed, stuttering, "Th-that's wonderful!"

Lionel whooped and laughed, "We're now grandparents!"

"And I'm an uncle!" Peter shouted, grinning up at Kyle.

Kyle nodded and smiled, but it did not touch his eyes. Lionel, Theresa, and Peter were led into the next room, leaving Kyle to himself.

When they past through the threshold, Theresa ran up to her daughter and threw her arms around her. "Taranee! We heard the news! I'm so proud!"

Lionel nodded and winked, flexing one arm. "Way to go, Taranee. That's my girl."

Taranee smiled and returned her mother's embrace. When they parted, Taranee leaned tiredly back into her pillow and sighed. "It wasn't easy. The little guy was a tough one."

"I'm sure," Peter said, beaming at his little sister. He looked around the room and asked, "So where is the little tik?"

Taranee nodded toward another door off to the right. "In there. They're cleaning him up."

Peter took his sister's hand into his. "So, now that you gave birth, what are you going to do?"

Taranee sighed, and blinked away a tear. "I guess . . . I'll have to do some soul-searching."

"Soul-searching?" Theresa repeated. She leaned over her daughter and asked, "Taranee, you just gave birth. Now you want to go soul-searching?"

"Mom, it's not just for my sake." Taranee looked at the door and continued, "It's for my child as well. I can't go on living with you guys and/or without a husband. If I don't at least try, my little boy will grow up in this world without a dad. And that's not good. You two know that."

"Taranee," Theresa sighed. She finally surrendered, shaking her head. "Sometimes it's hard to acknowledge you're a grown woman now. Just be careful on who you decide to date."

Taranee smiled. "I promise." She looked around the room, and then leaned back into her pillow with a sigh. "Truthfully, I'm not sure where to start. I have a child to raise, a job to look for, it's all too much to take a once."

"Taranee," Peter said. "Don't you worry. We'll do everything in our power to get your resettled."

"Until your kid doesn't need you 24/7," Lionel added, "leave the money problems to us."

"Then you can find a job, and once that's secure, we'll talk dating," Theresa finished.

Taranee smiled weakly, a tear prickling down her dark cheek. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

With Irma:

"You helped make this?" David asked in awe, gesturing toward the large radio tower. Irma blushed, and admitted, "It started out as some kid thing, then when I moved away, the gang decided to . . . make a radio show!" She laughed, shaking her head. "It's really amazing how things like this happen whenever I'm not around."

"Hmm," David said promptly, gazing off into space with deep thought written all over his forehead.

Irma nudged him playfully, saying, "What's going through your mind now? Another joke?"

David laughed and shook his head. "Nah. Just thinking about how sweet it would be if I could go up there and mess around with the radio." He shrugged in disappointment, and said, "But, I don't know. Would your pals let me?"

"Let you?" Irma laughed. "They'd love you! Chris especially, since you two talk a lot." She gestured earnestly with her hand. "Come on! Let's get moving!"

David grinned. "Aye, aye, Captain Lair-on-the-air!" he said, saluting before following her in.

With Will:

"Ahchoo!" Will said, covering her nose as she sneezed.

"Bless you," Cole said softly.

Will sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Thank you," she sniffled, trying to shake off the upcoming cold she was catching. It was bad enough to be pregnant and be worried about everything, but now she was getting the flu. Wonderful. Could her life get any easier?

Actually, with the increasing presence of Cole, it had gotten a lot easier. And less lonely. Before Will had met Cole, she had felt very empty, like a piece of her had been taken away. Now, it felt like she was remaining her piece back.

But still, not completely.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Matt . . . Matt had been like a part of her, like a brother. They had been through so much together, being there for each other through thick and thin. Not one had ever left the other's side. Will had given Matt a piece of her heart. Not the literal Heart of Candracar, but a piece of her soul, a piece of herself. And when leaving Matt, it was like leaving a piece of her behind.

And yet, and yet being with Cole was like she was regaining that piece back. Like a lost piece of a jigsaw puzzle's location was slowly being revealed through hints and clues.

Cole was different from other men. He was a lot to himself, not obvious and . . . blank, as some men were described as. More like, a mystery waiting to be solved. It was exciting, being with Cole. It seemed that there were no ending to the surprises with him.

Leaning a bit over to him, Will looked up, mostly to avoid eye-contact with him on account that she now seemed to blush every time he looked at her.

She could feel Cole's gaze on her again, and like so many times before her face lit up bright red in embarrassment, and she kept her face down to avoid the blush being seen.

However, she doubted that worked, because she could hear Cole chuckle quietly beside her. Despite her embarrassment, she found herself giggling a little at her own foolish behavior. It wasn't hard for Cole to make Will smile.

"So," Cole said slowly, breaking the silence. "Do you feel the time is now to talk?"

Will looked at the sky. She sighed. The sun was high up, so it'll take awhile for her story to be told. "Well, okay. Better sit down though. This one is a long one . . ."

With Cornelia:

Cornelia ran her finger along the lines of the old, weathered oak. Its rough surface somehow gave her comfort, but her anxiety couldn't slow down.

Jose gingerly took her hand into his and caressed her palm gently. "I see," was all he said. Cornelia sighed, looking down on the ground. "He's was so important to me."

Jose didn't say anything, just kept holding her hand gingerly. Cornelia, without thinking it, rested her head on his shoulder, her blue eyes once more dull.

Jose made no move. He allowed her to grieve, knowing the pain she was feeling would someday come to an end.

With Cassidy:

Cassidy didn't know what to say when she saw the roses on her doorstep.

Rebecca was right behind her, looking over her shoulder. She gave a low whistle and mumbled, "Man, somebody likes you."

"Yeah . . ." Cassidy agreed grimly, hoping it wasn't Conner. She reached for the tiny piece of paper tied to one of the roses.

It wasn't.

It read; "Dear Cassidy, roses are red obviously, and violets are blue, but I don't like writing corny poetry, so enjoy these not from a tree."

"Oh," Rebecca said, smiling. "Nice joke."

"Yup," Cassidy said. She flipped the back of the card and saw a majestic E with a wolf sketched on the side. She smiled.

"Oh, Edward . . ." she murmured softly under her breath.

With Hay Lin:

Hay Lin sighed dreamily as she watched Tomo leave. The wind picked up a bit and fluttered some paper work. Chen caught the flying papers and exclaimed, "Joan, please close the windows! There's a nasty breeze coming through!"

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin hissed to her granddaughter. The young girl snapped out of her trance and looked over at the petite woman. "Hm? You say something, Grandma?"

"Your powers," Yan Lin whispered.

"Oh!" Hay Lin's surprise stopped the breeze instantly.

Chen sighed with relief and rustled through the papers. Then he caught something in view, a letter of some sorts. He picked it up, seeing the fine cursive, and said, "Hay Lin, there's something here for you."

"For me?" Hay Lin pointed to herself.

"Yes." Chen handed it to his daughter. "I think it's an invitation of some sorts."

Hay Lin tore open the letter and took out the piece of paper in it. She scanned it for a bit, then her face blushed madly. "Oh wow . . ." was all she said.

"What?" Chen and Yan Lin asked.

A smile crept up Hay Lin's face, and she said slowly, as if not believing it herself, "Someone invited me on a blind date to the White Swan . . ."

A/N: Sorry it took forever folks. I'm on summer break now, so things should run more smoothly.


	14. Can you feel the love night?

**Happily Never After**

Summary: This story takes place ten years into the future. The characters in this story are as following; Will Vandom, Susan Vandom, Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Tony Vandom, Tom Lair, Taranee Cook, Theresa Cook, Lionel Cook, Peter Cook, Elizabeth Hale, Harold Hale, Lillian Hale, Chen Lin, Joan Lin, Hay Lin, Cornelia Hale, Cassidy, Emily, Yan Lin, Mira Lin, Kadma, Halinor, Chris Lair.

The girls have grown up and married, hoping to live happily ever after. But sadly, as reality tells us, there is never a happily ever after. Now the girls must live without a husband and an unborn child. Can they deal with this and still find true happiness? Or is their world forever lost in darkness?

PS: For my good buddies Cassidy the Water Sage and Cassidy Herrera, I added Cassidy to this story. She is a main character, so she goes under the whole summary. Unborn child? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Chapter 14: Can you feel the love tonight?

Dating: to have romantic social engagements with

That's the definition for dating. For Hay Lin though, it was Date: to have a very romantic, enchanting social meeting between two or more people, often involving in laughter, fun, and dancing. Maybe even eating, too.

Yesterday she had been invited to very mysterious meeting from a someone who said 'he'd like to repay a debt.'

But it wasn't like she couldn't guess what was happening. She slowly moved to where the letter had told her to meet, a small part of her hoping it wasn't a joke.

The letter said to meet 'that someone' at an old oak tree next to the White Swan, where a bench lay in wait. Hay Lin was to meet 'that someone' right there, under the moon and stars in the navy sky.

When the tree came into view, she paused, looking around a bit to see if there was anyone else around? See no one, and hoping no one was hiding behind the tree, she made her way to the tree and sat down on the bench.

She must have waited for like two minutes before someone playfully tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and hearing a chuckle behind her, looked over her shoulder to see none other than Tomo. He smiled down at her, and held out his hand. "I assume you are Miss Lin, correct?"

"Uh," Hay Lin said, taking his hand awkwardly and shaking it. "Actually, it was Mrs. Lyndon, but, I suppose you could consider me that."

Tomo arched an eyebrow and asked curiously, "I don't mean to intrude, but you said, 'was Mrs. Lyndon.' Did you get a divorce or something?"

Hay Lin shook her head sadly. "No, it's not like that. My husband…he died on the battlefield."

Tomo lowered his head. "Oh. Forgive me for asking. I didn't mean to—"

"No, no," Hay Lin reassured, shaking her head and waving her hand at him, "it's completely fine. I'm still grieving, that's all."

"Losing someone close to you is a terrible thing," Tomo responded, slipping around and sitting down next to her. "How long ago?"

"A month, I suppose. But I'm working on getting over it. I have to for my child."

"Child?" Tomo looked at her with his head tilted. "Are you—"

"I'm pregnant. Not too far, though." Hay Lin sighed and looked up at the sky sadly. "It won't be easy, but with my family, I'll able to pull it off."

"I see." Tomo also leaned back and looked up at the sky. He stared at it for a bit before looking back at her and saying, "And if you'd allow me, perhaps I can also be of assistance."

With Cornelia:

"Here's Irma and me getting into another fight," Cornelia said, pointing a photo. Jose grinned, his blond eyebrows lifted. "My. You two certainly got along well."

"Yeah," Cornelia said, laughing. "If it wasn't for Will or Elyon, we'd never work together."

"You and your friends certainly were close."

"Yeah…" Cornelia sighed and closed the book. Jose blinked curiously and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cornelia lied. Jose shook his head. "Cornelia, you should know I can read lying."

Now it was Cornelia's turn to blink. "Huh?"

He pointed at her. "I can tell you're lying. You can generally see in the facial expressions."

Cornelia covered her face with a hand. "Oh. Am I that readable?"

He shrugged. "No, I just naturally can tell."

Cornelia bit her lip. "I really miss my friends," she said sadly. "They always were able to cheer me up when I'm down."

"But didn't you grow up here? Wouldn't they be in the same area?"

She shook her head. "No. They all moved away, like me. All of them married. Probably happy as ever with kids of their own."

With Irma:

"Guess who?" a voice playfully asked, covering Irma's line of sight. "Hey," she said, grabbing the hands with her own. "David, that's not funny."

"But you're laughing," he reasoned, peeking over her shoulder with a wily grin.

Irma laughed and shoved him. He stumbled and laughed, wagging his eyebrows as he did.

Irma looked up at the night-time sky, silently counting the stars. "Hey, ever wonder if there's life beyond our world?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said, walking over to her. He also looked up at the sky and said, "Not the little green men people always fantasize about, but beings similar to us. It's a big world outside. There's bond to be some sort of life out there."

Irma grinned, mentally thinking of Meridian and Zamballa. This guy had no idea how right he was.

"I mean," he continued, spreading his arms out, "there's dozens of suns out there, and even more planets. Scientists can all agree even if the probability was low, we wouldn't be the only ones out there." He paused, turning to face Irma. "Besides," he said, smiling slowly, "I don't think the one who put us here would want us to be alone."

Irma's grin grew wider. This boy, the more she got to know him, the more she liked him.

Maybe, even loved him.

With Taranee:

Jasper slept soundly in Taranee's arms, eyes closed and little chest rising and falling slowly.

Peter walked in, waving quietly to his sister. "Hey, sis," he whispered. "How's little Jay doing?"

"He's doing fine," she whispered back, smiling tenderly at Jasper. "He's taking his nap."

"That's good." Peter began to walk away again, but he halted and said, "Oh, by the way, I invited Kyle over. You don't mind at all."

This smile was broad and eager as Taranee said as hoarsely as she could manage, "Sure. I'd love to see him again."

And that had a double-meaning to it.

With Will:

"Mom," Will called, peeking into the kitchen. "Can I introduce you to someone?"

"Oh," Susan said, setting the dishes down. "Is this your mystery man, the one who you were visiting for the last month?"

Will's red eyebrows arched up, stunned. "H-how did you know?"

Susan chuckled. "Oh, it's a mother thing. You'll be doing the same thing to your son or daughter when it's born."

"Yeah." Will's eyes flickered to the door. "So, uh, you wanna meet him?"

"Sure, I do. Besides, I need to approve of him if I'm going to let you continue dating him."

"Mom!"

"Might need to get the BB gun, though, just in case."

"Mom!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" Susan laughed at her frowning daughter. "Take a joke, will you?"

Will instead groaned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Then she turned to the door and opened it. "Well, here he is."

Cole stepped forward, his long, flowing hair floating like ribbons in a gentle breeze. He paused before Susan, bowing gracefully to her, talking in his low, mysterious voice, "Hello, Mrs. Vandom. I am Cole Angelheart."

"Oh. My." Susan didn't know what to say, or how to even respond to him. He seemed so…out of place, yet so in place. It was a funny feeling, really. Something Susan had never experienced before. Suddenly remembering her manners, she held out her hand to Cole. "Nice to meet you, Cole. I'm Susan Vandom."

Cole slowly took her hand, wrapping his fingers around it and lifting it up, and then carefully down, a ghost of a handshake.

Will wrapped her arm around Cole's neck and smiled at her mother. "See, Mom? Perfectly tame. And completely sane, too."

Susan smiled both at Will and Cole. "I'll admit it; you two make a wonderful couple. But please, no—"

"MOM!" Will shouted, slapping her hand over her mother's mouth.

Cole watched silently as the two women struggled and wrestled. Slowly, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and a hush chuckle escaped his lips.

Women, he thought.

With Cassidy:

"Hello, princess," Edward greeted, once the door had opened to him. Cassidy smiled, but something ticked in his mind. Something was wrong. The smile didn't reach Cassidy's eyes as she continued to smile at him.

"So, uh, what did you need me for?" he asked, looking around uncertainly.

Cassidy gestured with her head into the room. "Come in. It's a long story."

She held the door open for him, and Edward walked carefully in, checking all his surroundings. She sat down on the sofa and patted a seat next to her. Looking through the corner of his eye, he could see Rebecca, Cassidy's roommate, standing in the small kitchen, her head down pretending she wasn't listening to whatever Cassidy was going to say.

When Edward sat down, Cassidy took a deep breath. "Edward," she said slowly, slowly breathing out every word, "we've been friends for a month now, and I really think I can trust you with a secret. It's just, I've been hiding this because I was scared that you leave. It's hard to make friends here, you know."

Edward nodded slowly, his blue eyes shimmering in the shifting light of the sun as it disappeared and reappeared behind the clouds.

Cassidy sucked in another breath, then continued, "So I've come to a decision to tell you—I did 'it' with another guy, and now I'm pregnant!" The last part was forced out, scrunched together in one single breath.

Cassidy panted as she tried to gain her breath once more, but her mind was still racing with worry. Would Edward be upset? Would he leave? Would he…hate her? She waited painfully for a reaction.

He instead stared at her, and then he reached out and took her hand into his. He held it for a bit, making sure she was then looking straight at him. "It's okay," he whispered, caressing the back of her hand with his other hand. "Well, I mean, it's not okay about you being pregnant, but…it'll be alright. Don't worry. I'll be here." He turned and smiled at Rebecca. "And I think she'll be here, too."

With Edward:

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the old willow. Tomo was standing next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how's it going with you?" he asked the now white haired wolfman.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Cassidy trusts me completely, it seems. I kind of feel bad for lying to her about what I really am."

"It's not like we have a choice," Jose said, walking over to his friends.

"If they find out who we really are, they might feel offended," Cole added, joining them with Kyle and David following close in.

"I have an idea," Jose said suddenly, looking at his companions.

"Well?" Kyle asked, tilting his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Have WITCH get a reunion," Jose said. "Then they won't feel so down and then they can relate."

"But they won't need us," David said softly.

"David," Cole said, looking at him with his distant eyes, "our job is lift them up. Not get in a relationship with them."

"Yeah, but—" David stopped and shook his head.

"So," Kyle said slowly, "what do you have in mind?"

Jose gestured to come closer. "Pay close to attention, and do exactly as I say."


	15. Meeting

Note to everyone, at least a month and a half has passed since the girls reappeared in the beginning of the story.

Chapter 15: Meetings

Will laughed as Cole slowly guided her along the street, a blindfold over her eyes. "Come on, Cole. What's the big surprise?"

"I can't tell you yet," Cole said softly. "Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

Will snorted, rolling her eyes underneath the blindfold. "Fine, Mr. Mysterio. I'll come. But if I have to wait for another five minutes, I will not be a happy camper."

Cole merely chuckled, and once more they continued down the street.

In the meeting place, Hay Lin fidgeted impatiently, waiting for Tomo to remove the blindfold over her eyes. However, he was definitely taking his sweet time on it.

A bit away from the meeting place, Cornelia allowed Jose to guide her gently through the alleyways, having complete faith in him. He didn't say much, but that was okay because just the touch from him made her feel good.

Irma was being led by David to the meeting place. Kyle stepped out from behind an alley way and winked slyly at David. The other winked back, and whispered into Irma's ear. "Okay, now we've got to be really quiet, so no talking."

Irma grinned, motioning with her hands over her mouth like zipping a zipper.

Once all the girls were placed in a circle, none of them knowing the others were there.

"Okay," the men said in union, their voices loud and echoing, "now you all can look." They took off the blinds all at once, revealing the women to their newfound surrounds . . . and each other.

A small gust of wind blew up, the only source of noise between the group. It was as if time had stood still.

And then . . .

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cole covered his ears, mimicking the other guys as the Guardians all shrieked and hollered and laughed at the sight of seeing each other again.

Kyle raised his voice slightly, walking over to Cole. "We should've brought ear-plugs."

David nodded, groaning, "Men, even Earth chicks are loud."

Jose sighed, shaking his head. "They're just happy to see each other, that's all."

Tomo grinned in spite of himself, finding the whole situation amusing. "Actually, I think it's way more than that."

Cole lowered his hands, hoping the screaming would stop, but it continued, and he had to recover his ears.

David sighed a long, hard sigh. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Edward sat on the bed of the apartment he had rented, conveniently close to where Cassidy lived. He had a laptop sitting in front of him, its bright blue screen illuminating the dark room.

A face of some sort of tiger-man appeared in the center of the screen, his rough face filling most of the screen. Edward saluted to the tiger-man. "Agent Saden reporting, Sir Leopol."

The tiger-man growled in response. "Have you any information on the criminal Nickolas?"

Edward, Agent Saden, shook his head grimly. "Nothing, sir. But I already have a mission ahead of me. You know, with the former Guardian Cassidy."

Sir Leopol nodded his head. "Yes, I'm well aware of the fact. But back to the reason why I called you, I have some more information about Nickolas."

"I see." Edward gestured for him to continue. "What may that be, sir?"

Sir Leopol leaned over, and Edward's keen ears picked up the ruffling noise of paper. When Sir Leopol returned, in his large hand was a piece of paper. The tiger-man cleared his throat before saying, "Nickolas was last sighted on the Guardian's Memorial, the place where rumor has it that the first Guardian carved out the history of all succeeding Guardians."

Edward rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But I thought that was just a rumor."

Sir Leopol nodded. "We all believe it was just a rumor, but Nickolas may not. He was sighted in several other locations cooresponding with the first sight. It seems that he is looking for information about the Guardians."

Edward frowned thoughtfully. "That isn't good news," he stated.

Sir Leopol shook his head. "No, I agree with you. This isn't good news at all. What's more is that Nickolas may be on to something. Something we have no clue on." The tiger-man gestured behind him, revealing the location of his position. He was standing in front of the first ruins. "My top researchers are already on the case. We should have this solved by morning, and if not, at least have some opinion on what Nickolas might be up to."

Edward nodded this time, but his frown didn't lighten up. "I see. Good. Agent Saden out." He then clicked off the computer, and rested himself on the bed. Edward didn't like what was going on back on his home planet.

No. Not one bit.

OMG, I am so sorry I never updated this. Short and crappy chapter, but I want to wrap this story up soon. Oh well, on to the next chapter.


	16. Heeeere's Johnny!

No clue why I named this chapter after my best male friend, but I did. I like to joke about his name sometimes.

Chapter 16: Heeeere's Johnny!!!!

A man clad in a dark, heavy cloak stood up high on the mountain of Aquardas. He held out a small device that looked very similar to what Earth called a PDA. It beeped, and a shadowed figure dressed identitical like the man appeared floating over the screen, a hologram.

"What do you have to report, Shaman?" the figure asked, his youthful tone giving way to his age. The man in black bowed his head, murmuring in a low, raspy tone, "Master Nickolas, I have succeeded in finding the old ruins you have asked me to find."

The figure nodded. "Very good, Shaman. And no one suspects."

The man crackled darkly. "Only the dead know."

The figure took none of the humor, and carried on in a business-like fashion. "Very well, then. Stay where you are until I give you more orders. And tell no one of this meeting." The last words were said with an icy edge of murderous promise.

Shaman bowed his head again. "I am your servant and eyes." The PDA switched off, and Shaman stood still, like a statue. He would never once disobey his master. Not once.

In the warm Calinforna sun, a young man, probably between his early twenties, with long blond hair, a lock casually over his hazel eyes, lay brisking in the sunshine with four very beautiful women.

However, his moment would not last long, for his PDA rung from his backpack. Smiling a charming smile, he took the hand of one of the girls and kissed it. "I'll be right back, my pretties." The girls giggled like a bunch of school girls.

He stood up, walked over to where his PDA was, picked it up, and continued walking as he answered the call. "Hello? Darcius speaking."

"Darcius, I do not like to be kept waiting," the same tone of the young yet very business-like man from before. Darcius smiled. "Ah, but there's nothing to wait for, my friend."

"Did you take care of the girls?"

Darcius smirked darkly. "Let's say that they're a little . . . lost in the moment."

"So, are they weak?"

"If you call mourning weak."

"Darcius, I do not like to be toyed with."

"Am I toying with you?"

Darcius heard his master sigh on the other end. "Darcius, I hired you to weaken the Guardians. What did you do?"

Darcius smirked at his inner brillance. "Oh, I eliminated their precious husbands. While, four of them, anyway."

"Only four?"

Darcius laughed loudly. "Ha! The Keeper's hubby did all the work himself! There would be no love-lose between the two if I killed him."

"Very clever, Darcius. I must admit, I remember the reason for hiring you."

Darcius smiled. "Just doing my job. So, is there anything else I need to do."

"No, not at all. Just keep an eye on those Guardians for me. Remember, keep them weak."

"Oh, I will, Master Nickolas." Darcius them hung up and grinned at the sun. "Hmm, I probably should check up with my little hobbit friend. Perhaps he has some news for me."

Taking the PDA up, he dialed a number and waited for it to ring. It then clicked and a scratchy voice asked, "Master Darcius! What honor!"

"Shush your praises, Mert! I'm not in the mood right now." Then his harsh tone switched to that of excitement. "So, are you watching the girls?"

"Oh . . . uh, yes, Master! Yes, of course!"

"Don't lie with me, toad!"

"I-I'm not, Master! It's just—"

Darcius didn't prevent his tone from reaching a lethal pitch. "Just what, hobbit?"

Mert shuttered uncontrollable on the other end, making it hard to understand. Darcius had to yell, "Speak up!"

"The Guardians are well again!!!"

"WHAT?!" Darcius slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "That can't be! It shouldn't be!"

"But it's true, Master Darcius!!! The Guardians, they meet new people!"

"What do you mean, new people?" Darcius asked, grinding his teeth.

"New men!!!" Mert squeaked, his tone excited. "They make girls happy!"

Darcius growled, muttering a curse under his breath. "Mert, rent me a hotel. And have my coat ready. It's going to be cold up in Washington."


	17. Trouble before the Storm

Chapter 17: Quiet before the Storm

Cassidy watched as lightning streaked through the black sky, admiring how the clouds blazed with blue light as the bolt jagged through the water formed puffs.

Edward tilted his head to the side, watching Cassidy curiously. "It's been thundering for twenty minutes and you still haven't flinched once."

Cassidy shrugged absently, continuing to watch the storm. Rebecca jumped as another boom of thunder echoed out into the blackness. "I don't think I'll ever get her and storms," she said, covering her ears. "I personally hate storms. I just can't stand them!"

Edward smiled at her apologetically at her. "Sorry, then, Rebecca. I don't mind storms. They're noisy, and sometimes destructive, but I bear no fear toward them. "

Rebecca groaned, rolling her eyes. "You people are so weird."

* * *

Lightning jagged across the sky, arousing Jasper from his nap. Taranee sighed and picked up the newborn boy, cradling him in her arms and rocking him back and forth.

Peter paused, listening from downstairs as his younger sister tended to her child. Then he turned back to Kyle, arching his eyebrow curiously. "So, are you sure you wanna help out further with this?"

Kyle nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm very sure."

Peter looked at him doubtfully, continuing to say, "But if you try something funny—"

Kyle held up a hand, stopping Peter in mid-sentence. His dark face was stern and trusting, his dark eyes not flickering even once. "Trust me. I'm here on Taranee's and Jasper's account."

Peter snorted. "Like a guardian angel?" he asked.

Kyle smiled a bit, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "You could put it that way."

Peter tapped his fingers on the table. "Look, I like you, Kyle. Don't get me wrong. But you're just way too close to Taranee for my comfort."

Kyle nodded. "That means you're being a good big brother. Taranee was already hurt once. You don't want her hurt again."

Peter frowned, but nodded. "I don't. And I'm glad you're seeing things my way."

"We'll work something out," Kyle insisted, standing up. "For now, I'll keep my distance if you want. But it's like you said earlier. I'm Taranee's Guardian angel."

* * *

Rumble, rumble went the storm, shaking the ground a bit. But the shaking didn't help what was occurring in a hospital room with a certain brunette woman.

A baby had just been born, a boy.

Irma and Martin's son.

She had decided to name him Jesse, finding that a cute name. Thankfully, after labor was over, she could take a nap.

She was really tired. (Sorry, folks, but that's all I've got for Irma. My brain tuckered out, or as CS would put it, it farted.)

* * *

Darcius leaned against the wall, sunglasses covering his bright green eyes. He smirked, listening to the deep rumbling thunder while a bolt of electricity jagged across the sky.

Mert huddled down on the ground, hugging his green legs to his chest. The passling looked up at his master, waiting patiently for an order. Finally, Darcius pointed at a young couple walking by. "See those two, Mert?"

Mert looked at the couple for a moment before looking back at Darcius. "Yes. I see them."

Darcius smiled coyly, obviously mentally praising himself for some form of genius. "The man is not human. He's an Ethereal, isn't he?"

Mert nodded. "He smell like bird people."

Darcius chuckled darkly to himself. "Perfect. I never really got the chance to face up against an Ethereal. But, that's only one of the five problems."

Mert blinked in confusion. "You mean other men?"

Darcius nodded, his face grim. "Yes. The other four men. By tonight I would like to have a full understanding on who is going to be my next victim."

Mert gulped. He wasn't liking the tone his master was using.

* * *

Mert also wasn't liking the thought of attacking the Guardians and their male-companions all in one spot. He looked up at his master, who was smiling widely, a gleefully look in his green eyes. Both were now standing on top of a building where the guys were supposedly staying.

Darcius's long back hair wiped in the wind, and with a dark chuckle, he pulled something small and black from his deep midnight black cloak.

"Let the fun begin," Darcius cooed, tossing the item casually into the chimney.

* * *

Cole stared vacantly at the window, watching the rain pitter-patter down the glass. Will glanced around the room, having all her friends and their 'helpers'. In truth, Will was not thinking of Cole as a friend, but something much more.

Clunk!

Will snapped her head to attention as she heard clunking, perhaps coming from the chimney. Several more clunks sounded from the chimney, and now everyone was looking at it now, curious eyebrows arched and eyes fixed on the brick stature.

Suddenly the source of the noise appeared, a small, black ball that rolled into the middle of the room gently. Cole reacted suddenly to the sight of the object, throwing himself over Will as he shouted, "Take cover!"

There wasn't any time before the black object exploded, sending black smoke everywhere. The good thing was that the bomb wasn't a harmful explosive.

The bad thing was the bomb was most likely a distraction for the group.

Will's suspicions were proven correct when she heard a window crash and a pair of feet landed cat-like on the carpet.

David made a grunting noise, making Will think that the intruder and David had some form of scuffle. Cole hadn't moved from his position of defending her, blocking most of her vision, but then again, it wouldn't have helped since the smoke bomb was still steaming smoke.

The intruder laughed, taunting his victims. "What's this? Why don't you cowards use your full power? Are you afraid you'll hurt your little friends? Or perhaps the almighty Oracle forbid you from your powers?"

"Don't let him get to you, guys!" Tomo encouraged from somewhere in the smoke. "He's just trying to provoke you!"

"You think so?" David replied sarcastically before he cried out, and something crashed followed by Irma screaming, "David! Are you okay?"

Before Will knew what was going on, Cole was torn off her, grunting and struggling with some invisible. The intruder laughed again. "Not so tough without your powers, are you, Coly-boy?"

"Cole!" Will suddenly wished she had the Heart of Candracar. What's more is she wished she was in physical shape to do something that wouldn't put her or another life in danger.

Cole and the intruder grunted and struggled some, telling Will that now Cole was beginning to fight off the intruder, but he was still taking a beating at the same time.

Kyle charged from somewhere, tackling the intruder. Jose leaped squirrel-like on top, followed by a wounded David and a frustrated Tomo. Cole joined in on the football style wrestling, pinning the intruder down.

But the intruder wasn't through with them yet. He laughed, dropping something on the ground and said, "Let's make things interesting . . . with an explosion!"

A huge boom rocked the house to its foundations. Taranee screamed and grabbed hold of something solid. The others did as well, fearing for their lives.

And what the five Guardians saw would forever change their lives.

Cole, growling in frustration, shouted, "Forget orders! Protect the Guardians!" A flutter of wings sounded from behind Will, and she felt Cole's hand resting on her shoulder before a pair of things shielded her from the falling debris.

The intruder, now free from his capturers as they all ran to protect the Guardians, laughed and said, "Avevor (the French word for good-bye, I didn't take French so I don't know how it's spelled), Guardians and protectors. May we meet again." And then a fluttering of a cloak, and then nothing.

Once the shaking had finally stopped, and the smoke was clearing, the two things removed themselves from her line of vision and disappeared as quickly as they came. Will, unable to stop herself, whirled around to discover what those things were when she noticed a pair of wings sticking out of Cole's back.

His brown eyes widened in surprise, as he thought she wouldn't try to look, and then his glance swept along the room.

Will followed his gaze and saw each and everyone of the Guardians' male friends had changed into a creature or a non-human being.

David was covered head-to-foot in blue, smooth scales.

Kyle's dark skin was red now, along with his eyes and his hair was crimson.

Jose's hair was grassy and green, his skin even tinted green.

Tomo looked like a raccoonoid human, or humanoid raccoon. Whichever he was.

Will turned back to Cole, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mind explaining this?" she asked, tapping her foot patiently.

Cole glanced at the other guys; they all gave him the same worried look.

Oops.


	18. Cat's out of the bag

Note: I've just now noticed I made a mistake on Darcius's appearance. His hair is black, not blond. And his eyes are always changing color, depending on his mood. Red means malice/anger/hate; green means jealous/lustful/envious/greedy; hazel means flirty/lovestruck/romantic; lavender means stoic/aloof/mysterious; blue means funny/happy/cheerful; yellow means embarrassed/ashamed/frightened, etc . . . Yeah.

Chapter 18: Cat's out of the bag

"Uh—" Tomo began.

"—Oh," David finished, looking down at his fish-scale covered body.

They were busted.

Will stared wide-eyed at Cole. "Cole, what is going on?"

Cole bit his lower lip. He didn't think something like this would happen, but, apparently, something had happened, and now . . . Sighing, he responded, "Will, we are not, as you would call, normal. We are people sent from the Oracle to—"

"The Oracle? The Oracle sent you?" Will crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm curious. Five guys mysteriously show up, touch our heart of hearts, if you will, and get us back on our feet. Then some guy attacks us, and we find out these guys are magical? Why did I not see that coming?"

"Girls, we can explain," Jose said, holding out a hand. Cornelia glared at it as if it had some terrible disease. "I thought having a green thumb was a figure of speech, but I see differently now," she said, turning away from him.

"We trusted you guys," Hay Lin said tearfully. "Why did you tell us?"

"It was an order—" Tomo began, but Hay Lin had turned her back to him tearfully. Cole took a look around the room, then his wings appeared again. "Come on, men. Our jobs is done. We are no longer needed." With that, he jumped out of the window and soared into the sky. The others more reluctantly followed, with Tomo carrying David, allowing the man to lean against him. The two took one last look before jumping out of the window.

There was only silence in the room as the girls fell the trickle of loneliness again. Only this time, they had each other.

* * *

Cole went up to the door, held his fist up parallel to it, then knocked twice with his knuckles. A minute later the bolt lifted and a pale face stuck out of the opening, his golden blue eyes glittering like diamonds. "Yes?"

"Edward, we're leaving," Cole said. "I'd expect you to pack up and make your appropriate farewells."

Edward opened the door completely and leaned against the door frame. In his glamoured state, he looked like an ordinary college student but beneath that guise was a prince heir to a large and prosperous kingdom. "The thing is, Cole, your mission was to reunite the Guardians. Mine was to protect the former Guardian. My mission is still abroad."

"Nickolas has made his target known. He is after W.i.t.c.h. Not Cassidy."

"And you leave them to fend for themselves? How dare you call yourself a protector!" Edward straightened to Cole's line of sight, even though he was a good three inches shorter than the Ethereal. "I'm staying, and I'll do all of your jobs if I have to. A man must never leave a woman to fend for herself and her family. It's disgraceful."

Cole merely grimaced, flinching slightly at the word disgraceful.

"I agree," David said. "Maybe we'll try again, but we'll tell them the truth."

"A little late for that thought," Tomo stated. "They already know the truth. The cat's out of the bag."

Cole, while having remained silent until this point, spoke up. "Then we must return to our posts. No holding back this time."

* * *

Edward ran his hand through his black hair, staring embarrassedly at Cassidy. She had been silent through the entire explanation, but now it was getting uncomfortable. Finally, breaking the silence, she spoke, "So this Nickolas might be after me or W.i.t.c.h.?"

"His intentions are unknown to us," Edward admitted. "First it was some royal families on other worlds, then you, now W.i.t.c.h. We're never certain who he's after."

"But who is he, exactly?" Cassidy questioned.

Edward sighed. "I'm afraid that is another question I am unable to answer. Nickolas cloaks himself in so much darkness that we are unable to identify him. He has left clues, but, like before, we can't be for sure. He has always changed things to keep us guessing."

"But why would he be after me, if he was?"

"By the small amounts of clues we gathered, he was somehow affected by your generation of Guardians and is seeking revenge. But now, we're not sure."

Cassidy rubbed her chin thoughtfully, thinking carefully about what Edward said. "So he keeps your guys on their toes?"

Edward nodded. "Pretty much. He's toying with us, I think. Playing mind games to see how low we'll go to defend our own."

Cassidy shivered. "Pretty sick, if you asked me."

Edward frowned. "If only that was the case. The thing that makes Nickolas such a menace, however, isn't what he does. It's what he thinks that gives me the shivers."

* * *

Standing on Shell Cove, Darcius waited with his PDA in hand, looking up at the sun. "Ah, what a glorious day, hmm? Not only did I expose the protectors, I also created turmoid."

The PDA beeped, and a dark silhouette appeared with glowing purple eyes. "Well?" the figure demanded in a monotone voice. "How was your mission, Darcius?"

"Successful, as always, my good man. The protectors have been exposed, and turmoil keeps them apart."

"Excellent." The eyes narrowed. "And what of her?"

Darcius chuckled. "Aah, patience, my man. All good things come in time. She will be taken care of in due time. Everyone suspects you are after the former Guardian for revenge of some past wrong. And now they're wondering if you're now after the present Guardians. Little do they suspect . . . the real target."

"Yes. So often our pursuers think too highly of me. The false clues will lead them right where I want them." The figure laughed darkly.

Darcius laughed too, only less quieter. "Ha ha, yes. Your games never cease to amaze me, Nickolas. But now that the Guardians are weakened, what shall we do with them?"

"To quote you, patience, my friend. All good things come in time. My plan is coming into affect. All I need now is for my final piece to fall into place."

Darcius smiled darkly. "Ah, yes. Soon the Heart will be yours, Nickolas."

Nickolas chuckled again. "Yes, very soon. Actually. The foolish Cole thinks he knows every one of my moves. But really, the real game is about to bring." The eyes closed, and there was a pause before Nickolas continued, "The rest of my plan is coming together. If no setbacks occur, this will all end in three months."


	19. Reunite

Chapter 19: Reuniting

"I just can't believe they'd do this to us," Hay Lin cried, shaking her head sadly.

"Not only that, but I think they magically influenced us," Cornelia growled, clutching her fists.

"Same here," Taranee added. "There's no way for us to move on just like that."

"But what do we do about the idea of the Oracle sending bodyguards to protect us?" Will asked. "Normally he'd just leave us in the dark before the big strike."

"Whoever is challenging Candracar must really mean business," Taranee said.

"So what?" Irma punched her fist into her open palm. "We can't just stand here doing nothing! We need to go to Candracar and have a long contact with our old 'friend'."

Will nodded. "You're right, Irma. We can't take this lying down." She reached into her pocket, pulling out the Heart. She paused, looking between all the faces around her. Her close friends. Closing her fist around the Heart, she asked, "Hey, guys, remember that day, when we all left?"

"Yup. We all had our own reasons, but we all left Heatherfield," Taranee stated.

Will continued to look at Taranee. "But don't you find is strange we all left, roughly at the same time, and didn't speak to each other for months?"

Taranee thought a moment. "Well, now that you put it that way . . ."

Will's eyes narrowed. "And don't you find it stranger that we all lost our husbands one way or another?"

Cornelia's mind snapped. "Now, hold on, Will! You're not saying . . ."

"I am." Will's voice was firm, her jaw set. "Someone, or something wanted us apart. To be honest, not once did I think of calling you guys. Not once. Something just kept blocking my mind."

"But if that's true, then why couldn't you just break it?" Irma asked forcefully. Will shot her a warning look, making the water Guardian clam up, literally. "Because I'm beginning to think this thing was powerful, too powerful to break."

Hay Lin caught on. "So that would explain the bodyguards!"

"But what about our losses?" Cornelia demanded. "If someone wanted us apart, why not leave us all alone?"

"Get real, Corny. Think for a second that you're the guy who wants us out of the way? Sooner or later, as stronger as he is, he must have figured out we'd join together. So he pulled a fast one on us, killing off our loved ones to weaken us!"

Irma growled angrily. "If that's the case, then why are we standing around here? We need to find this crook and get him for this!"

"I agree!" Taranee declared. "My husband died of a stroke, but now I'm beginning to think it was something more."

Will nodded. "Then let's go." She held out the Heart, opening a fold. Without another word, the five jumped through to get their answers.

* * *

Cassidy stood, looking over the cliff, in front of a stone white building that kind of resembled a futuristic castle. Behind her, Edward stood, looking over her shoulder. "This is my home," he stated, not smiling. "Normally, it would be more lively, but . . ."

Cassidy gestured. "I know. Without this guy named Nickolas stalking around." She looked at him, a curious look on her face. "You sure you don't want to tell W.i.t.c.h. about him?"

Edward shook his head. "Believe me, I would, but it's the job of their protectors, not me."

"So you're my protector?"

"Yes."

" . . . Did you magically influence my feelings?"

"No."

"Well, that was direct."

"A gentleman never intrudes on a maiden's feelings, mission or not. He would rather drag her physically than deceptively tricking her into going with him."

"So, what? You would have thrown me in the slammer if I didn't come quietly?"

"Something like that."

The two chuckled warmly. Then Cassidy took the floor again. "So, Edward, just why are we here again?"

"To meet with aquintances of mine. Without them, I fear I have no power to convince the Guardians of the danger they are in."

"I thought you wouldn't intrude."

"I'm not. I'm merely providing back-up."

"Back-up?"

"With the protectors keeping the Guardians, I and my men will guard their families."

"Ah. And what about me? What do I get to do?"

"Rebecca will guard you."

"Becky? But she's just—"

"Not as she seems, Cassidy. She is of a world called Gaia. A world jumper, if you will. She was picked by me to watch you after Nickolas made his first hint at you."

"What was that?"

". . ." He didn't answer.

"Edward? There's something you're not telling me."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Really. Only a little hint."

Cassidy crossed her arms. "Like what? Writing my name in blood? Stalkers? Come on, you need to tell me these things."

Edward didn't meet her gaze. "You should know. After all, Rebecca was keeping a special eye about the sign."

Cassidy didn't get it. "I don't understand."

Edward shook his head. He wouldn't tell her, couldn't tell her, anyway. "No. Besides, it's not important. Here are the others."

Cassidy watched as four people walked up the trail. Two of them were animal-like, one jaguar-like and the other bulldog-like. And the other two were humans, at least if you didn't count one of them, a male, having strange markings all over his body.

When the four met up with the two, Cassidy had a feeling these guys were definitely more than they seemed.

And she was getting the sickening feeling in her stomach that this was going to get rough.

* * *

When the girls arrived at Candracar, the Oracle was not surprised to see them. Nor was he surprised when they shouted at him and demanded answers. But the Oracle kept his tongue, only saying the greatest fight in their Guardianship was about to come, and that they must prepare. He only said to trust his protectors, but he was only snapped at more and abandoned, as the girls just left without saying anything.

Boy, the Oracle hated the thought in the back of his mind, where he remembered clearly what had happened when someone else had underestimated the power of their enemies. Like with Nerissa. None of her teammates had thought she would go so low.

Of course, the Oracle knew, and terrible things fell into place after.

He just hoped that nothing that horrible would happen.

* * *

Nickolas watched from his perch as the girls returned. Grim satisfaction barely touched him as he observed soullessly as they fumed about how little the Oracle told them.

Of course he could not speak of what he knew of Nickolas. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. The powers from beyond would not permit it.

Darcius watched his superior from the tree branch below, looking up and waiting for orders.

"Darcius," Nickolas finally spoke, "I would like you to keep attacking the Guardians. Keep them distracted whiles I complete the formation."

Darcius smirked darkly. "Of course, Nickolas, my man. Your wish is my command."


	20. Update

Hello everyone. You're probably wondering whatever happened to this story.

But if you're not, whatever.

I'd like to let you all know that I am editting the story. While the old chapters are a far cry of what I can now write as, I feel the need to finish this monster before I do any serious editting.

So, for all of you wondering what this change will be, and if it's major or not ...?

Oh, yes, it is a MAJOR change.

I'm taking DREAMCOLE's character, Cole, out of the story completely.

Why?

Because I can.

End of story.

Note, I do understand this chapter is against the rules. I would just like to notify all my viewers the major change before I post the next chapter. Thank you.


End file.
